Chasse, Attrape, Combat, Leurre, Trompe et Gagne
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Je veux ce que je n'ai pas et je ne veux pas ce que j'ai! Tu es ma cible, ne résiste pas, de toute façon je vais gagner! ...Mais bon, défends-toi un peu, je préfère quand c'est brutal ! [Nouveau titre.] [Nouveau résumé.] [Anciennement: Ivre Amoureux.]
1. Ivre Amoureux

**One piece, une source d'inspiration inépuisable. **

**Résumé: **Les nuits sont chaudes et Voici l'interlude d'un bretteur ayant l'idée farfelue de s'approprier ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

**Note**: La première personne **"je"** est utilisé ici.

**Rating:** Aucune idée, j'hésite entre deux alors voilà. C'est du T/M.

**Pairing: **Je vous laisse décider du pairing. Faite vos jeux et deviné!  
Pis à la fin, dite-moi si vos pensées ont eu raison ou si je vous ai surpris.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Ivre amoureux.**

* * *

J'ai bu. J'ai plus que bu.  
Et sentir cet alcool salé glisser dans ma gorge me rend euphorique.  
J'aime cette odeur et j'adore son gout unique pourtant ce soir, je crois être ivre.  
Non je le suis parce que ma tête tourne comme jamais et que mon corps est bouillant.  
Je tremble tellement j'ai chaud. J'ai une respiration rapide tellement ma bouche est sèche et en redemande.  
Pis au loin, y'a un truc qui me tente bien. Enfin je crois, je sais pas.  
Je sais juste que j'en ai envie.  
Pis ça me nargue alors normal ! Mes yeux –_du peu qu'ils voient_- ne peuvent se détourner de cette tentation fugace.  
Même si je vois trouble, ce soir je suis un amoureux éphémère. Amoureux d'une ombre muette et franchement alléchante.

Alors bon, je titube. Je boite ou je chancelle, j'en sais rien mais le fait est que je m'approche à bonne allure de ma proie.  
J'sais pas s'il m' a vu. J'sais pas si je suis discret ou non et à dire vrai, je m'en contrefous ! J'veux juste m'le faire. Je le veux !  
Arrivant à mon but, je tombe dans deux orbes charbons et aussi glacial que l'hiver mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elles brillent ! J'ai jamais vu deux Onyx scintiller autant !  
Et comme il ne dit rien, j'attrape sa bouche pour commencer un baiser dont il m'en dira des nouvelles. ...Où je crois parce que j'me fais repousser.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce con !? C'est la fête ce soir non, alors qu'il me laisse faire ou j'le prends de force.  
Sa main accrochée à ma gorge ne me fait pas peur et pour qu'il comprenne bien ça, je me colle à son corps brûlant.

_**_ Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**_

_**_ Ferme-là et laisse-toi faire.**_

J'attrape ces deux mains gênantes et si un léger coup de vent fait virevolter une odeur plus qu'appétissante, je ne retiens que ses mèches dansantes autour d'un visage craquant.  
_-Ma raison somnole et doucement mes instincts prennent le dessus-.  
_Sans perdre plus de temps, je reprends ses lèvres en otage et mêle ma langue à la sienne.  
Le saké donne un gout enivrant à ce baiser et s'il lutte pour sa « survie », moi je lutte pour gagner et pour qu'il me cède sans plus d'effort.  
Là, à l'arrière de ce bateau, mes pensées deviennent incontrôlables parce qu'au plus l'autre se débat, au plus j'ai envie de le martyriser.  
Je suis un sadique, je le sais et j'adore avoir le contrôle sur les autres. J'adore maitriser mes adversaires dans n'importe quelles circonstances.  
Mordant sa lèvre charnue et sa mâchoire gracile, je le fais tomber sur le pont ! …Un bruit sourd se fait et je m'en moque. Il doit surement s'être cogné l'arrière du crâne..., et alors !?

Je le saoul tellement je suis imbibé d'alcool. Je lui passe un peu de mon état d'ébriété seulement pour qu'il soit en mesure de répondre à mes attendes.  
Ma queue est raide, elle aussi est amoureuse ce soir.  
Amoureuse d'un cul qu'elle veut se faire et qu'elle sait bandant.  
Et si ma main passe sous un t-shirt et explore chaque recoin de ce torse, ventre et côtes, c'est que quelque part le Shichibukai est irrésistible.  
Entre ses jambes, je respire les embruns salés d'une autre substance sur sa peau, celle de la mer et ce n'est pas désagréable…, loin de là.  
Attrapant son foutu jeans, j'essaie de le dégrafer alors que ce noiraud essaie encore de se battre. En vrai, il fait seulement illusion d'une bataille, j'en suis sûr. On ne me résiste pas.  
Et puis, il a besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai. Il ne peut pas se contenter d'un blondinet, c'est impossible ! Le cook est bien trop tendre pour assouvir ses désirs, c'est certain !

**_ Dégage, en-foiré de bretteur !**

Un sourire vicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres et pour répondre à ses attendes qui ne le sont pas, je le débarrasse d'un pantalon trop encombrant.  
Il ne se rend compte de rien, pis même s'il le fait c'est trop tard, mon manche doit montrer de quoi il est capable.  
Et si j'entre avec quelques difficultés, le visage du chirurgien me parait une chose merveilleuse. Il est incroyablement beau là, complètement sous mon emprise.  
Sous mon emprise, comment je le sais !? Parce que l'une de ses mains est occupée de me déshabiller tout simplement.  
Parce que trois de ses doigts me griffent agréablement le torse et j'en redemande.  
Il aime quand c'est brutal, ça se voit. Il adore quand c'est violent alors je vais lui donner ce qu'il demande. Je suis un « gentleman » à ma manière.

Léchant, mordant son torse tatoué, il est succulent ou alors c'est l'alcool qui me fait parler, je sais pas. En tout cas je le marque ce soir alors qu'il soupir.  
Mes premiers à-coups se montrent féroces, monstrueux tant ma queue en veut et il répond.  
Je veux son corps, je n'arrive pas à garder mes doigts loin de ce noiraud et ça ne me dérange pas.  
La nuit est trop courte pour que je regrette quoique ce soit pis j'veux même pas regretter parce que son cul est parfait !  
Mon choix fait à cause d'une bouteille est le meilleur ! Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur cible pis quand j'entends ses soupirs, j'me dis qu'il n'attend que ça depuis le début !  
Retrouvant sa bouche gémissante, mes hanches trouvent un bon rythme et si pendant quelques secondes ma tête vacille, je ne m'perds pas quand je reprends pied.

**_ Zo-ro~ hn…**

Ses mains chatouillent ma nuque et s'agrippent à mon col. …Il adore ça !  
Trafalgar Law est bien docile quand ma pine s'occupe de lui alors je ne me prive pas pour le bousculer un peu plus et changer nos positions.  
J'suis sûr que le blondin ne l'a jamais pris ainsi ! J'suis sûr qu'il n'le prend jamais parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à avoir le dessus.

**_ Bouge…~ plus vite Law…**

A califourchon sur moi, son corps est éclairé par la nuit claire et sérieusement, il est superbe dans l'effort et incroyable quand il obéit.  
Ses mains sont plaquées à mon torse pour un meilleur appuie et parce que je trouve cela trop lent, je l'aide un peu et sa voix se fait entendre –_encore_-.  
D'ailleurs, ses deux paumes viennent à la rencontre de mon visage et il vient m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette fois, je ne l'force à rien, c'est lui qui veut et j'le comprends !  
J'suis un bon coup et continuant mes coups de reins, je réponds avec plaisir à mon amant d'un soir.  
Les amours passagers sont les mieux, c'est sûr. J'ai jamais baisé comme ça et j'en veux plus.  
Alors pour répondre à mes attentes, je reprends le dessus. Cette nuit est la mienne et si une bouteille nous cogne, je n'ai pas envie d'elle.  
…J'ai beaucoup mieux à portée de main.  
J'ai un chirurgien qui veut jouer avec moi et qui n'est pas prêt de se reposer.

… .

J'ai mal au crâne et au dos mais étrangement, je me sens bien.  
J'suis bien parce que j'me souviens d'une nuit où j'étais amoureux. …Amoureux de la bouteille et d'un médecin fort souple et consentant.  
Le matin est déjà levé ou alors est-ce l'aube qui arrive !? …Rah peu importe, ça me fait juste mal aux yeux et je commence à avoir froid.  
Abaissant le regard, j'me rends compte que je n'me suis même pas rhabillé, quel crétin je suis.  
M'étirant une dernière fois, je revête mon kimono et épiant le large –_je suis seul_-, je me décide donc à rentrer pour prendre un déjeuner bien mérité.  
Dans la cuisine, je ne m'sens coupable de rien quand j'aperçois le love-cook. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est la cuisine alors c'est de sa faute si le noiraud est venu à moi.  
Prenant place en grognant, j'attends que les autres se remettent de la fête improvisée d'hier soir –_celle que Luffy a lancée sur un coup de tête_- et soupirant, je grignote un bout de pain.

« Putain comment est-ce arrivé !? » J'suis sûr qu'il pense un truc du genre, non !?  
En tout cas c'est ce que son regard me dit quand il croise le mien. On a baisé toute la nuit sur le pont et la dernière chose dont j'me souvienne, ce sont nos deux corps emboités.  
Pendant une nuit entière, on a dansé l'un contre l'autre. J'étais ivre amoureux la nuit dernière et je ne sais pas si cette chose va se reproduire un jour.  
L'observant de nouveau, il fait semblant de rien. Le cook le salut comme un bon compagnon alors que Traffy m'ignore.  
Je m'en fous bien, son corps ne se plaint pas _–ça se voit_-. Je sais qu'il a adoré.  
Et si du bruit me sort de mes songes, je réalise bien plus tard qu'il ne s'agit que de mon capitaine bruyant.  
Est-ce que je convoite encore l'amant du cuistot !? Surement. On est rival sur tout, non !? Je veux ce qu'il a et il veut ce que j'ai.

**_ Bon appétit tout le monde ! Sanji, donne-moi plus de viande !**

Le rire de Luffy se fait entendre et là, la matinée commence réellement.  
Hier soir j'étais saoul et dans la folie de ma sobriété restante, j'me dis que je l'ai usé comme il faut.  
Mais bizarrement un effet secondaire persiste, je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux loin de son corps.  
Peut-être me tente-t-il encore, allez savoir ! …J'suis pas devin.  
Souriant de beau matin derrière mon bol, j'épie mes nakamas les uns après les autres et si personne ne nous a vus, j'me dis que c'est de la chance.  
On a été tout sauf silencieux. …Surtout lui. Pis là, quand je vois ses longs doigts arriver jusqu'à sa bouche, j'me dis qu'un second round ne serait pas interdit.  
De toute façon c'est trop tard, je l'ai marqué. Parce que vous voyez cette trace à la base de sa mâchoire !? On dirait un bleu, ça ressemble à un coup mais ce n'est pas ça.  
Cette chose bleutée est la marque de mes dents. De mon passage sur lui et si j'y repense bien, je peux me rappeler sans problème de son gout.  
Il a le gout du pêché sans remord. Alors désolé cook mais j'pense bien reprendre du chirurgien à l'heure du gouter !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Dans la catégorie "genre" je n'ai pas trouvé le mot que je recherchais alors j'ai mis "romance". C'est un sous-genre de romance. Je crois.

Surpris ou pas!? Vous en pensez quoi!? ...Moi, j'aime l'idée.

Allez, dite-moi. Au faite, vous avez apprécié le fait que cet OS est à la première personne ou pas du tout!?

**~L~**


	2. Amoureux des sciences

**Je n'avais pas prévu de suite mais..., finalement l'inspiration m'est venu.**

**Rating: **Surement **M. -**_Encore de la perversité-_.**  
**

**Résumé: **Il y a des sujets réticents, d'autres bien sages et certains à abattre. Law apprend aujourd'hui que les sciences ne sont pas toujours exactes.

**Pairing:**Je vous laisse deviner.

**Note**: ...Encore à la première personne -_désolé si ça déplait-_.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont a Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le bien de tous **-j'imagine-.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amoureux des sciences.**

* * *

J'adore les expériences.  
C'est peut-être parce que je suis médecin ou simplement parce que je suis curieux, je ne sais pas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ces derniers temps mon intérêt est porté sur une unique chose. Un sabreur.  
Il a toute ma vigilance et mes regards mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre un cerveau si petit.  
J'aime expérimenter de nouvelle chose et mon sujet –_bien que tout trouvé_- n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
Alors pour me faire penser à autre chose, je me penche vers ce blond –_cuistot de métier_- qui peut s'apparenter à un petit-ami –_dans le jargon populaire_-.  
Mais revenons-en au fait. Je me demande encore pourquoi cette nuit-là, il est apparu derrière-moi.  
Il était saoul –_l'alcool empestait ses vêtements_- et sans comprendre, je l'ai laissé faire.  
Il est doué c'est un fait et je me demande si je peux augmenter ces capacités ou non.  
Je me demande si parmi tous les produits que j'ai en stock, l'un d'entre eux ne serait pas efficace sur les performances de ce vert, déjà bien endurant.

Examinant les différents élixirs, je ne m'comprends pas réellement. Et même si je trouve et qu'il est mon cobaye, je serais de toute évidence, impliqué dans ma propre machination.  
C'est sans doute intentionnel de ma part, je veux comprendre ce qui anime ce bretteur. Je veux qu'il soit ma découverte scientifique et rien d'autre.  
La nuit dernière n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup du hasard et le fruit de ma trop grande curiosité.  
Retirant mon chapeau pour être plus à mon aise, je m'assoie et note quelques brèves abréviations dans mon carnet.  
Zoro Roronoa est sans doute une personne que je peux manipuler et si le sexe peut le manœuvrer alors je découvrirais de nombreuses choses sur lui.  
A commencer par le « pourquoi » de sa rivalité avec Sanji et ce que cache son œil balafré.  
Mordant mon pouce, je ne fais pas attention à la porte qui claque et reste concentré sur mes propres mots.  
Comment vais-je faire pour le rendre docile !?

**_ Oi, médecin de pacotille. Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surpris !? Levant mon regard pour croiser son œil émeraude, j'me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.  
Pis, j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi son sourire parait aussi malsain.  
Décidément, j'adore les mystères ! Dommage que Sanji ne le soit pas autant, je me serais davantage penché sur son cas.

**_ Roronoa-ya, que puis-je faire pour toi !?**

Cet abruti se pose sur ce qui ressemble à mon bureau et s'il lâche ses épées contre le mur, sa venue continue de m'intriguer.  
Généralement, à cette heure-ci de la journée _–et d'après les dires des autres membres de l'équipage_- il est censé dormir quelque part sur le pont.  
…Je déteste ça, pourquoi joue-t-il avec ce qui ne lui appartient pas_ –en l'occurrence ici, mon chapeau-._

**_ J'me demandais si tu pouvais encore te regarder en face après ce que tu as fait au love-cook. **

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai fait qu'étudier l'anatomie humaine. Roronoa-ya, pourquoi ne pas m'dire ce qui t'amène ici plutôt !?**

Me levant de mon siège, je contourne cette foutue table et m'approche silencieusement de ma cible.  
Là, c'est une occasion parfaite pour le tester.  
Et si mes pas ne font pas de bruit, les siens par contre c'est autre chose et en un rien de temps, je termine plaqué sur mes propres affaires. …Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il être aussi agile !?  
Les mains retenues dans le dos, je ne peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon est c'est bien dommage ! Qu'a-t-il en tête, cette fois !?

**_ Vraiment !? …Alors laisse-moi étudier. **

Sa demande est idiote et saugrenue, il est bien trop stupide pour apprendre quoique ce soit !  
M'opposant à sa façon de faire, je réussi à libérer l'une de mes mains mais avant que je n'ai pu faire l'une de mes bulles, je le sens s'emparer de mes doigts.  
Pourquoi diable, suce-t-il mon index !? …Il faut que je note quelque part que le sujet est pervers.  
Toujours au prise avec ce bureau, ce sabreur se colle à mon dos et plus particulièrement à mon postérieur qui se rappel.  
Une morsure se fait alors au niveau de ma nuque. Sa pince et…, ce con fait mal !  
Grognant, je l'entends rire _–d'un rire malsain_- et ayant détourné mon attention, je ne sens que trop tard sa main sous mon pull.

**_ Qu'espères-tu obtenir, Roronoa-ya !?**

**_ Absolument rien seulement, je convoite toujours ce que le cuistot a. **

**_ …C'est tout l'inverse. C'est moi qui possède Sanji-kun et lui qui subit. Maintenant soit sage et laisse-moi te disséquer. **

Quel con, pourquoi me mord-t-il autant !?  
Essayant de me débattre un tant soit peu –_pour la forme_-, des coups se font entendre à la porte.  
Surpris et heureux car je pourrais reprendre l'avantage, il n'en n'est rien et je peux même sentir un souffle brulant venir jusqu'à mon oreille. …Sérieusement, …je frissonne.

**_ Law, tu es là !?**

Je me fais kidnapper les lèvres par une paume chaude et peu de temps après envahir la bouche par une langue experte.  
Je soupir de mécontentement –_de ce que je crois_- et essaie de m'extirper de cette bête libidineuse.  
Je crois entendre la clinche se faire malmener mais la planche de bois ne s'ouvre pas. Elle reste scellée par un procédé miraculeux.  
Plus tard, des pas s'éloignent et moi, je suis ce baiser outrageux tout en cherchant un peu d'air.  
J'étouffe, je succombe malgré-moi et mes poumons s'évanouissent.  
Et quand cette bête décide enfin de me lâcher, l'oxygène est pour moi un bien précieux.  
Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me fais de nouveau assaillir par une bouche brulante et des mains frémissantes.  
Ma lèvre se fait mordre _–je gémis-,_ le bas de mon dos se fait pincer –_je crispe les paupières-_ et mes poignets sont prisonniers d'un linge que je reconnais bientôt comme étant la ceinture de mon agresseur.

**_ A toi de subir dans ce cas, docteur~**

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie et encore moins sa façon de me fixer.  
Plus ou moins assis sur le bureau, mon sweat se relève comme par magie. Mes côtes frissonnent et de nouveau une morsure se montre à la base de mon épaule.  
Il va me le payer ! Muet à cause d'une main, je ne peux me défendre et s'il déboutonne mon jeans, je n'y fais pas attention. Je crois qu'il est occupé de prendre le dessus !  
Me faisant basculer, je tombe sur le dos. Mon carnet s'envole alors que je dois y apposer d'innombrable note et mes papiers s'enfuient _–s'éparpillant au gré du vent_-.  
Gémissant de ces gestes, il me bâillonne et débute un va-et-vient sur ma verge réceptive. C'est un monstre, je n'avais pas prévu ça !  
Normalement, il est mon sujet d'expérience et je suis censé être le maitre des opérations.  
Je ne comprends pas les intentions de ce chasseur de pirate.

**_ Voyons voir, …si je touche ici, normalement tu…- Hn, intéressant.**

Fermant les yeux, je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. Ce démon s'amuse avec mon membre et à me faire intentionnellement du mal.  
Retirant mon bâillon, il m'embrasse, m'attrape la nuque et je me cambre. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je suis impatient ou frustré !?  
De nouveau ma lèvre se fait mordre et si je n'aime pas ça, j'essaie d'agripper sa bouche mais il se recule trop. …C'est un fumier !  
Et puis son sourire goguenard ne me plait pas. Il a le contrôle de la situation et ça me déplait. Du moins à ma tête, pas du tout à mon corps.  
Mon pantalon disparait ainsi que mon sous-vêtement et si je me retrouve à moitié nu, ce n'est pas le cas de mon assaillant.

**_ Passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Tu aimes être maltraité, pas vrai !?**

Si j'aime !? Il me prend pour quoi sérieux !? Il me retourne alors que je me débats de nouveau mais un poids se montre au niveau de mes hanches et une chose glisse dans mon intimité.  
Une chose que je peux identifier comme étant un doigt. Je tais les gémissements qui m'arrivent mais c'est difficile, il sait comment faire. Il sait où toucher.  
Mon subconscient me déconseille encore mais c'est trop tard, j'aime ça !  
Je me fais maltraiter ainsi pendant des minutes entières et peu de temps après, son membre me pénètre brusquement.  
L'une de ces mains massent mon fessier endoloris tandis que l'autre, glisse le long de mon dos pour remonter jusqu'à mon visage.  
Là, il enfonce son index et son majeur dans ma bouche que je suçote allégrement.  
…En fin de compte, mon expérience est un succès. Avec ou sans élixir, Roronoa Zoro est doué dans ce domaine.

**_ Hum~ …Ro-ronoa~ Han…**

**_ Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Law. …Tu en as envie pas vrai~… …T'aime ça, hn !**

Ces à-coups sont irréguliers. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, c'est un vrai supplice.  
Mon corps frisonne, suit les à-coups donnés et j'essaie de détacher mes bras meurtris. L'autre le voit bien et m'arrête immédiatement.  
Me pénétrant davantage, je le laisse faire –_je me cambre même pour mieux sentir sa force_- et si sa main se perd dans ma tignasse ébène, l'autre ne fait que tenir mes liens.  
Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jouet à cet instant, une poupée bien utile et ça ne me dérange pas. Suis-je maso !?  
Ces coups de reins sont formidable et sa cadence frustrante d'envie.  
Il a raison, j'ai envie de l'appeler par son prénom d'ailleurs, je sens la première syllabe sur le bord de ma lèvre.

**_ Zo-ro~ …Han, détache-moi… Va, plus vite~ **

Je ne le vois pas mais quand je me fais retourner et de nouveau plaquer sur cette table, j'aperçois son sourire vicieux et malfaisant.  
Tirant sur une chose invisible pour moi, mes bras sont de nouveau utilisable et je ne perds pas une seconde pour m'agripper à sa nuque bronzée et contractée.  
Les jambes écartées, je l'accueille avec plaisir et le laisse volontairement me mordre, cette fois !  
Sa bouche me dévore et la mienne essaie de gémir le moins possible. …C'est peine perdu pourtant, il va trop vite pour que je n'ai le temps de me concentrer sur mes cris.  
Happez par ces lèvres, nos langues se rencontrent de nouveau et si je suis ces mouvements, je frémis aussi quand ses doigts jouent avec mon sexe douloureux.  
Il est la pire et meilleur expérience possible !

**_ Dé-licieux~ **

Je suçote ses doigts avec convoitise, laisse son bras passer dans mon dos et quand il me relève, je m'accroche à ses épaules.  
Il entre et sort en moi. Me surélève à l'aide de ses mains sur mes fesses et une nouvelle cadence s'impose. Plus dure et douce. C'est étrange ! …C'est planant.  
Mes dents s'accrochent à sa peau, cette fois je gémis réellement et suis sans plus penser ses à-coups précis et hallucinant.  
On continue comme ça, des minutes entières. La pièce est remplie de luxure et de soupirs. Je l'entends d'ailleurs murmurer mon prénom et cette chose me fait sourire.  
Ce n'est pas la même chose quand je suis avec le blond. …Quelque chose change. Ici, c'est plus bestial !  
Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres me fait crier et laissant mon visage partir en arrière, je me sens venir.  
Mon membre est trop douloureux et je me déverse entre nos deux corps moites et chaud.

Il me tient fort, m'enserre vivement la taille et me reposant sur le bureau qui n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine, il accélère son allure pour venir à son tour.  
Il maltraite mon intimité qui en redemande ! Je suis vraiment bizarre et sentant sa jouissance apparaitre, je le laisse faire. Ma vue se brouille, mon cœur bat vite et malgré ça, je souris.  
Il vient s'étaler sur moi, il n'est que torse nu alors que moi…, moi je crois être entièrement nu.  
Son visage se cache dans mon cou, son souffle chaud me fait frissonner et sans comprendre, je crois m'endormir.  
Mes paupières sont lourdes, vraiment trop lourdes pour résister à ce sport intense.  
J'aurais peut-être dû dormir la nuit dernière. J'aurais peut-être dû me reposer parce que là…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend avec un prédateur à mes côtés.

… .

Quand je reprends pied avec la réalité, je me retrouve au chaud et recouvert d'un drap.  
Mes cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés dans tous les sens, je me confronte au mur qui entoure la pièce que j'occupe sur le Sunny.  
Remontant le drap jusqu'à ma bouche, je me tourne légèrement et remarque un peu trop tard un bras sur mon corps.  
Épiant sur mon côté droit, je constate avec malheur qu'un petit-pois me surveille. Que fait-il !? Il se croit malin !?  
Mes joues s'échauffent malgré mon interdiction et me cachant sous le drap, j'ai le gout de le frapper et de le jeter de mon lit ! MON lit !

**_ Réveillé !? **

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'a rien besoin de savoir, d'ailleurs j'ai dormi combien de temps !?  
Essayant de le pousser, il s'amuse à me coller. Je déteste l'équipage du Mugiwara…, ils se croient tous permit !

**_ …Alors comme ça, je suis ton sujet d'expérience !? Intéressant.**

**_ Dégage de là, Roronoa-ya !**

Cette fois, il tombe du lit et j'en suis fier. Le regardant de haut, il se masse le crâne et grogne.  
M'asseyant sur le matelas, mes yeux charbons l'intime de ne pas approcher et même s'il sourit, il ne bouge pas ! …Au moins, il n'est pas suicidaire.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, on va bientôt passer à table Doc' !**

Ce con se pourlèche les lèvres et s'il quitte lentement la pièce, je suis son trajet sans répondre.  
Je ne comprends pas, les expérimentations ne sont pas censées mener la danse.  
Ils ne sont même pas censés connaitre leur praticien alors pourquoi ce Monsieur muscle, se croit tout permis !?  
Pis avant qu'il ne passe cette foutu porte je l'entends dire un truc du genre « _Le cook va perdre_ ».  
Fronçant les sourcils, j'essaie de comprendre ses propos mais avant toutes choses je dois me rhabiller ! Où son mes vêtements !?  
Merde, il… m'a remis mon boxer ! Connard.  
Ramassant mon jeans, je l'enfile rapidement, je fais de même avec mon sweat mais mon reflet me distrait.  
Tirant sur le col de mon pull, j'aperçois des traces de dents et des marques sur mes bras. Foutu bretteur ! Il va m'le payer !

Rabaissant mes manches, je termine de constater l'ampleur des dégâts pour observer la pièce et à ma grande surprise, celle-ci est rangée.  
Mon bureau est impeccable. Ma chaise à sa place. Et mes bouquins sans aucunes égratignures.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça !? Il a forcément dû fouiller. …Que cherchait-il !? Qu'a-t-il trouvé !?  
Je vais devoir le questionner. Ce sabreur va s'en mordre les doigts. S'il croit que j'en ai terminé avec lui, il se trompe.  
Rien n'est terminé mais pour l'heure, je dois aller faire acte de présence.  
Il faut que je retrouve Sanji-kun aussi. Il doit certainement se demander ce que j'ai fait de ma journée.  
Et je dois aussi retrouver un peu de ma virilité perdue ! …Désolé Sanji, ce soir beaucoup de personne vont d'entendre crier.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Bon normalement, ça s'arrête là mais -_j'vous promet rien_- un troisième chapitre pourrait très bien se montrer, c'est sans doute pour ça que la fin reste ouverte.  
Sait-on jamais -mais cela ne reste qu'une supposition- après si vous en avez envie, j'verrais ce que j'peux faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette chose ci-dessus ! J'attends vos avis !

**~L.**

**Note: Adjugé vendu ! ...Une suite est prévu.**


	3. Festin d'Amoureux Perdu

Hi les gens !

Eh bien, on dirait que la fiction va durer plus longtemps que prévu parce que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier.  
Merci de tout cœur, d'apprécier cette histoire.

**Rating**: M _-ça devient une habitude-._

**Pairing**: Law x ... . _-...Je vous donne une réponse sur deux-._

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ...Sans doute jamais mais bon, c'est la vie.

**Note**: Je reste toujours à la première personne du singulier "je".

**Résumé:** La cuisine est un terrain miné, tout le temps!? ...Pas forcément.

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

** Festin d'Amoureux perdus.  
**

* * *

J'ai chaud.  
Ma vue se brouille et mon corps est en ébullition.  
Observant le noiraud, son œil vicieux me donne des frissons.  
Au sol, j'essaie de retirer son chandail mais impossible, il ne me laisse rien faire.  
C'est lui qui donne les directives et je ne rechigne pas –_je crois_-.

**_ Hn~ Argh…**

Des à-coups arrivent dans mon intimité pas encore remise de la veille et si ma bouche est close, ce n'est pas réellement par envie mais par obligation.  
Bâillonnez et les mains appuyées sur un abdomen pour calmer ses aller-et-venu, je ne fais que subir.  
Ma tête gémit plus qu'elle ne pense et laissant libre court à l'agitation de Law, je suis ses mouvements de bassin du mieux possible.  
Attrapant mon poignet, je le vois mordre ma main et si son sourire est pervers, sa tête –_elle_- me rend tout chose. …Il est diablement sexy dans ces moments-là et j'adore !

**_ Tu n'as… …, plus envie d'te débattre, Sanji-kun !? Hum~**

Les paupières basses, je le fixe du mieux possible et soupire fortement au travers de mon bâillon.  
Me mordant toujours plus, il relève mes jambes pour s'enfoncer davantage et si mon cœur s'accélère ce n'est que de plaisir.  
…Me cambrant, il a le contrôle de mon corps et m'agrippant au tissu sous moi, ses va-et-vient se précipitent.  
Gémissant silencieusement, j'aimerais crier mon plaisir mais il me frustre et s'amuse avec mon membre de ses doigts froids et habiles.  
Il est un véritable monstre et je me fais tout le temps avoir ! Il m'amadoue toujours et quand je m'en rends compte, il est déjà trop tard.  
Tirant sur le bout de tissu qui m'entrave la bouche, je me fais arrêter par une main et par un corps qui se penche sur le mien. Est-il sérieux !? J'aimerais qu'il me laisse faire…, juste un peu.

**_ Tu es… han, si do-cile~ **

Me débattant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, son coup de reins me fait crier de plaisir !  
Quoique, seul un son étouffé se fait entendre puisqu'à peine le tissu retiré, je reçois ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Nos langues s'amusent, jouent ensemble et parce qu'enfin je peux le toucher, je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque et m'assoit sur sa verge tendue et désireuse.  
Contre le muret, ses mains massent mes fesses tandis que les miennes prennent appuient sur ses épaules pour bouger selon ma cadence.  
Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais faire ce genre de chose dans ma cuisine, c'est foutu ! …Mais c'est tellement bon !

**_ Han~ …en-core, Law !**

Je me sens venir alors que j'aimerais continuer mais c'est impossible ! Mon ventre se noue de plaisir et ma tête cogne trop pour que je retarde davantage le moment.  
Ondulant du bassin et soupirant d'aise, je me déverse entre nos deux corps alors que ce médecin pervers bouge encore dans mon intimité frémissante.  
Mordant ma lèvre de bonheur, je m'écroule dans son cou bronzé alors qu'il tape une dernière fois mes parois sensibles.  
Je ferme les yeux, retrouve un souffle perdu et si je gémis quand il retire son sexe _–de longues minutes plus tard-,_ je viens l'embrasser ardemment. J'aime l'embrasser.  
Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux, cajole sa nuque et ré-agrippent ses mèches volages et plaisantes. J'aime ce moment de latence une fois l'acte terminé.

**_ Alors Sanji-kun…, toujours contre mon idée !?**

Je souris contre ses lèvres en guise de réponse et juste après, je me décide à prendre place à ces côtés.  
…C'est là aussi que je me rends compte d'une chose, mes vêtements sont les seuls à avoir disparu de mon corps tout entier.

**_ Ma cuisine est souillée. **

Il cajole ma blondeur et si son sourire me plait, je me pose toujours des questions sur sa venue.  
Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait l'air agité avant notre petit écart de conduite.  
Vient-il me voir à chaque fois qu'une contrariété le surprend !? Ça serait salop de sa part et en même temps tellement représentatif de sa personne que ça ne me choquerait pas.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question que je le vois se relever, essuyer son ventre finement musclé et revêtir correctement son pantalon.  
Il m'abandonne là !?

**_ Debout, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes-là. **

Mon regard bleu le lorgne pendant de longues minutes et si j'attrape sa main tendue, je continue toujours de le dévisager.  
Ma chemise ouverte, il s'agit du seul vêtement que je porte alors que lui est impeccable. Je trouve ça, injuste !  
Reprenant mes vêtements un par un, le silence règne en maître pendant des minutes entières et une fois mon corps rhabillé, il dépose sa veste sur mes épaules froides.  
Veste noir qui est empreint de son parfum.

**_ Garde-là pour ce soir, blondi.**

Je la refuse, il insiste. …Il me prend pour une chose fragile ou bien !? …Pendant des minutes entières on lutte chacun de notre côté pour au final, perdre lamentablement.  
Attrapant ma main, il m'amène à l'extérieur et si je vois-là une occasion de rejoindre le dortoir _–et accessoirement mon lit-, _je ressens aussi mon avis de fumer revenir au galop.  
Je m'arrête au milieu du pont et si je le préviens de ma prochaine activité, il ne se propose pas de rester. …C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout.  
J'aime être seul pour profiter de ma cigarette et du calme que la nuit offre à chaque fois.  
M'appuyant sur le rebord de la coque, j'allume ma drogue et si la première bouffée est toujours la meilleure, des questions me viennent et m'emmerdent.  
Je réfléchis à cette relation que j'entretiens avec la supernova et si elle me tire un sourire, je la trouve également étrange. …On n'est pas un couple et pourtant, je crois que cette éventualité ne me dérangerait pas.  
Ma main libre danse avec le vent et observant l'horizon obscurcit, je saisis légèrement de l'individu qui se pose à mes côtés. Que me veut-il !?  
Il n'est pas censé être à la vigie ou n'importe où ailleurs !?

**_ Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore, love-cook !? **

**_ J'y vais. Y'a pas de couvre-feu que je sache. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas là-haut !?**

Nos regards se croisent au même instant et si on se dévisage pendant de longues secondes, nos têtes se détournent au même moment.  
Tirant sur ma drogue, je laisse échapper cette fumée bienfaitrice et attend la réponse de l'autre énergumène à mes côtés. …Etrange, non ! On ne se dispute pas encore.

**_ J'ai vu du mouvement et l'autre médecin de pacotille s'aventurer dans les chambres. Pourquoi t'as ce manteau sur toi !?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Marimo !? **

**_ Lui faire confiance serait une grave erreur. C'est un manipulateur qui aime s'amuser avec les autres et il est doué pour cacher son jeu. …Tu vas te faire jeter, c'est sûr. **

Serrant le poing, je termine mon bâton de nicotine et le jette à l'eau.  
Le fusillant du regard, je ne réponds rien à ces conneries et m'éloigne de ce cactus au mono-neurone.  
Il n'aime personne alors comment se permet-il de juger les autres ou de me dégouter de ce que j'apprécie.  
Au loin, je l'entends marmonner comme un vieux et si ma main s'aventure dans mes mèches disciplinées, je passe la porte des dortoirs et soupir tranquillement.  
J'oublie vite-fait les mots échangés avec le vert et me déshabille pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Déposant avec précaution la veste prêtée, je m'avance vers mon lit et m'installe sous les draps froids.  
Je pensais retrouver un ébène mais apparemment, il préfère être seul.

Fermant les yeux, je ressasse les mots de cet abruti d'algue.  
Que peut-il savoir de Law alors qu'il ne lui parle jamais !? Que peut-il savoir de lui alors qu'il s'engueule avec tout le monde !?  
Attrapant le coussin, je m'étouffe avec et crie silencieusement des insultes à ce sabreur raté.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait alors ! …Pourquoi ne se pend-t-il pas !?  
Sur le ventre, je scrute un moment le mur face à moi et sans bruit ma conscience me conseille.  
…Le capitaine des Heart manipule les autres –_on le sait tous_- et puis en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'une chose l'accapare et ce n'est pas moi.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il se joue de moi !? Que je sois classé dans la catégorie « passe-temps » !? Pis, …merde, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce Marimo parler d'une autre personne que lui-même.  
Serait-il envieux !? ...Où juste…, je ne sais pas !  
Je ferais mieux de dormir, demain la journée sera longue et mouvementée et je compte donner tort au cactus qui sert de bras-droit au chapeau de paille !

… .

Épluchant les légumes, je pense.  
Je repense à ce que j'ai vu hier soir –_pendant ma « pause » de minuit_- et quelque chose m'emmerde.  
J'ai vu des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu alors que je batifolais avec Trafalgar. Des marques sur cette peau tannée dont je ne suis pas l'instigateur et, ça me perturbe.  
J'y ai pas fait attention avant mais maintenant, ces images me reviennent et m'intriguent.  
Bien sûr, plusieurs explications peuvent être données mais…, je sais reconnaitre des traces de coups quand j'en vois et ce n'est définitivement pas ça que j'ai vu.  
Un entrainement aurait pu expliquer les bleus mais pas des morsures.  
Une bagarre tapageuse aurait pu expliquer les hématomes mais pas ces étranges marques sur son avant-bras.  
_-Ma tête cogite et mon doigt se fait entailler-.  
_Il n'y a pas d'explication logique à ce que j'ai pu voir, à part peut-être une ou deux mais, je peux déjà rayer mon nom de la liste.  
Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces marques.

Est-ce qu'il a des rencontres après minuit !?  
J'veux dire…, que fait-il dans ce labo que Chopper lui a prêté !? Merde avant de réfléchir à tout ça, je dois panser mon doigt ou sinon, la salade aura un gout de sang.  
La morsure qu'il porte sur sa nuque à l'air si fraiche, si nouvelle que…, ça me trouble.  
J'comprends dans le fond, ce capitaine-là est tentant et ce n'est pas impossible qu'une personne sur ce bateau lui est fait des avances mais…, la question qui me vient présentement c'est : A-t-il repoussé son prétendant ou non !?  
Puis, qui ça peut être !? Mes mellorines !? …Je ne crois pas –_j'espère_-. Usopp !? Certainement pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Luffy !? Y'a des chances malheureusement. Les autres ne sont pas de ce bord. L'algue !? Pas moyen.  
Qui serait assez stupide pour se laisser approcher par une gomme usagée !? Trafalgar est trop intelligent pour ça. … …Je crois.  
Tirant sur mon bâtonnet de drogue, je soupire d'exaspération et un doute m'habite.  
Suis-je facilement remplaçable !? J'veux dire, lui et moi c'est partie d'une envie commune. Se serait-il lassé !?

La porte de mon antre claque et me fait saisir dans le même instant.  
Observant la pendule, j'me dis que mes nakamas sont parfaitement réglés quand il s'agit de manger et si plusieurs d'entre eux s'installent déjà, je décide de les surveiller.  
J'trouverais surement rien mais je préfère en être sûr.  
Si c'est pour me baigner d'illusion autant arrêter de suite, non !? J'sais pas. Être avec ce médecin est plaisant.  
On passe de bons moments et là, j'me pose la question de savoir s'il pense la même chose.  
Disposant les plats sur la longue table, les retardataires font leur apparition et le noiraud en fait partie _–autant que Luffy_-.  
Servant ces demoiselles, je m'installe de longues minutes plus tard et mon observation débute.  
J'écoute les conversations, épie les regards en coin, les gestes non-faits et les sourires lancés.  
L'un d'entre eux en a après le Shichibukai et je ne sais pas si je dois « _laisser faire_ » ou pas.  
J'dois savoir ce que je ressens avant d'agir, non !? …Ou alors, j'peux être égoïste.

**_ Mugiwara-ya~ ne touche pas à mon assiette. **

**_ Traffy…, j'ai faim !**

Si son regard se fait noir envers mon capitaine, ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.  
Triturant ma nourriture, je continue d'épier mes compagnons et une autre chose me dérange. Le regard de l'algue défraichie.  
Pourquoi observe-t-il autant Trafalgar !? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais remarqué avant mais maintenant, ça me parait être une chose sur laquelle je dois m'attarder.  
Son regard n'a rien de charmant, d'amoureux et de désireux –_loin de là_-, c'est plus un regard persistant, bestial _–comme avant l'une de ces batailles qu'il aime tant, comme quand il trouve un adversaire à sa taille-._  
Ouais, c'est ce genre de regard –_j'en suis presque sûr_- alors, est-ce que ça doit m'inquiéter ou non !?  
Puis avant que d'autres questions ne m'arrivent, un autre geste se fait d'une autre personne. C'est Law lui-même qui engage se geste.  
Normalement une tape sur la tête de mon capitaine ne devrait rien me faire mais là, je viens de me persuader d'être en concurrence avec quelqu'un !

**_ Sanji, tu peux me resservir ton délicieux cocktail !?**

Souriant à ma Nami-swan, j'apporte son verre au bar et la resserre comme elle en a envie.  
J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire la même chose avec Robin et une fois fait, je reviens silencieusement à ma place.  
Mon enquête reprend et je ne touche pas à mon assiette. Tous deviennent de potentiel adversaire, même Trafalgar lui-même.  
Peut-être joue-t-il un double jeu. Peut-être est-il lasse. Peut-être n'ose-t-il pas repousser les autres.  
Non, il n'est pas de ce genre là et sa gentillesse ne promet que du bonheur. …C'est peut-être ça qui est louche. …Me suis-je fais avoir par ses caresses !?  
Et de nouveau, je remarque un truc qui m'emmerde. C'est pas un regard n'y même un geste.  
…C'est un truc tacite qui me gêne. Un truc que je ne suis pas censé remarquer.

Ou alors je me monte la tête tout seul et je vois ce que je veux ! …Non impossible, ces morsures ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Je n'ai plus faim, penser ce genre de ce truc me fait chier pis j'suis pas sûr que Law se prenne autant la tête ! Il est plus du genre à agir.  
Merde, ça m'atteint plus que je ne le pense ou alors est-ce une simple histoire de futur vengeance !? Je sais pas. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de plancher sur la question.  
Et inconsciemment un geste me fait oublier mes suspicions. A dire vrai, c'est un sourire _–un simple sourire-_ de la part de cet ébène que je suspecte de tromperie.  
Il complimente ma cuisine et j'oublie les deux suspects. Je mènerais mon enquête plus tard, là, je sais juste que mon repas est foutu !  
Que mon dessert n'aura pas la même saveur et que le Roronoa sait certainement plus de chose qu'il ne veut m'le dire. …Est-il devenu gentil avec moi –_je doute_- ou simplement moqueur !?  
Peut-être est-il ravi de la future « claque » qui m'attend !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Voilà le troisième garçon! Sanji est apparu et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais donc, dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti.

Pour ce qui est du reste, j'vous laisse la surprise évidemment. Je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir.

Un review si vous passez par-là, ok ! ;) Merci.

**L.**


	4. Sobriété Amoureuse

**Bonjour,**

**Très bonne nouvelle, on a dépassé les 1,000 views! Merci à vous toutes et tous! :)  
Sinon autre bonne nouvelle: **Nouveau chapitre.

**S**: Merci pour ta review et de rien. Je suis ravi de donner suite à cette histoire ! :)

**Juste-moi**: Heureuse que ça te plaise et que l'utilisation du "je" te vas (à dire vrai, c'est la seule façon pour moi de raconter ce que je veux réellement) Pour les changements de personnage, j'trouve intéressant de voir à travers les yeux de chacun! Merci de me suivre!

**Monkey D. Elena:** ;) je t'adore!

* * *

**Rating**: M _-pourtant j'ai tenté de faire sans_-.

**Pairing**: Law x ... .

**Résumé**: Si tu ne veux pas de moi ne me regarde pas et repousse-moi mieux que ça!

**Disclamer**: Toujours rien ne m'appartient, c'est pas faute de tenter pourtant.

**Note**: Le "je" est toujours de la partie et on reprend les même est on recommence.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sobriété Amoureuse.**

* * *

Sérieusement, il a cru quoi !?  
Qu'il pourrait me narguer –_me provoquer_- comme il l'a fait pendant ces sept jours !? Il croit réellement que je suis du genre à ne rien faire pour me venger !?  
C'est mal me connaitre. Je suis plutôt du genre rancunier et tenace. Je suis du genre têtu et malin.  
Alors il a beau faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre approcher, je vais lui faire payer ses manières de me défier. …On ne me défie pas, moi !  
Me postant derrière lui, il triture des livres inutiles et déplaisants. Le frôlant de mes mains, je plonge mon nez à la base de son cou pour remonter lentement jusqu'à sa chevelure ébène.  
Il sent encore et toujours le péché. Il sent les vieux livres, les médocs et la luxure. Il a une odeur tentatrice qui donne mal à la tête.  
Je crois que mon nez aime ce parfum même s'il n'est pas encore mélangé au mien.  
Je suis un vrai chien qui doit marquer son territoire !

**_ Roronoa-ya~…, qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

Il me repousse, se tourne à demi et une chose me surprend. Une chose me tente affreusement !  
Depuis quand ce médecin de pacotille porte des lunettes !?  
Saleté de chirurgien, jamais tu n'aurais dû me montrer ce côté de toi. Jouer aux intellos te va terriblement et ma vengeance s'intensifie.

**_ Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi, Doc'. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes regards !? …Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer. **

**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, aujourd'hui. Va-t'en. **

Son bouquin claque et il s'avance vers la porte pour me faire déguerpir.  
Est-ce aussi simple !? Il me montre la porte et je dois la prendre !? …Pff, il est bien bête. Je ne suis pas du genre à suivre les ordres.  
Et si sa main se pose sur la clinche, la mienne appuie fortement sur la planche de bois et la referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.  
Ses bras se croisent sur son torse, ses prunelles charbons se lèvent –_il me dévisage. Je suis plus grand que lui…, intéressant_- et son dos se calle contre la seule sortie.  
Il est pris au piège puisque maintenant cette porte est scellée.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus et que j'attrape brusquement ses lèvres.  
Il se débat, j'attrape sa gorge –_fine sous mes doigts_- et le force à me donner sa langue que je sais câline et tenace.  
Ses mains se plaquent sur mon torse, il me pousse et me donne un coup bien placé dans le ventre. Saloperie ! Il va me le payer !

**_ Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps, maintenant dég- !**

Je bloque ses mains, le rejette contre ce foutu mur et ré-agrippe ses lèvres trop bavardent.  
Je le mords, empreinte de ma force pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et si je l'entends prononcer le nom fatidique de son fruit du démon _–foutu pouvoir-_, je lui barre l'usage de la parole.  
Il n'est pas heureux. Il ressemble à un chien de faïence et s'il se débat hargneusement, il arrête quand des coups apparaissent.

**_ Law je peux entrer !?**

Je reconnais sans problème la voix du cuistot et cette chose m'irrite.  
Ma main toujours sur cette bouche odieuse, je me rapproche de son oreille et chuchote quelques mots.  
Chuchote et mordille par la même occasion. Je veux qu'il éloigne ce blondinet pour qu'on puisse rester seul.

_**_ Fait-le immédiatement déguerpir. On n'a pas besoin de lui.**_

Retirant ma main, je le lorgne. …J'attends de voir sa réponse et puisque l'attente est longue _–les secondes s'écoulent vite pour moi-, _je me permets de lâcher sa main et de glisser la mienne dans son pantalon.  
Il sursaute, essaie de m'en dissuader et essaie de répondre au love-cook.  
Pourquoi gémit-il !? Je ne fais rien d'autre que de légèrement le toucher. …Il est sensible, le petit docteur !

**_ Désolé Sanji-kun, la porte est… …bloquée par des livres.**

**_ Vraiment !? Je t'avais apporté un petit encas. **

Jouant avec son boxer qui se déforme, je m'amuse comme un enfant et lui se débat sans faire de bruit.  
Mon autre main à son cou ne cesse de resserrer sa prise tandis que ma bouche dévore la moindre petite parcelle de peau entraperçue.  
D'ailleurs je suis tellement impatient que je tire sur son sous-vêtement pour empoigner son membre déjà bien droit.  
Il sursaute, me repousse mais je tiens bien sa verge et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

**_ Je…, passerais to-ut à l'heure en cuisine. Hn…, Merci.**

**_ J'te dérange pas plus alors. A plus tard.**

A peine j'entends ces mots que mon instinct reprend le dessus.  
« A plus tard »… hn, je ne compte pas le lâcher de sitôt. Y'a pas moyen que je le relâche alors qu'il doit payer !  
Un sourire malsain m'arrive et continuant d'enserrer son sexe, je le fais languir. …Ou je lui fais mal, je sais pas bien. Bref, je dois le maitriser. Il est bien trop agité. …Bien trop remuant.  
Et sans que je ne comprenne, il réussit à attraper l'un de mes sabres laissés au hasard de la pièce et à me donner un coup dans l'abdomen.  
Être frapper par mes propres armes, fait mal à mon égo. Surtout qu'en plus de ça, il se permet de se rhabiller ! Je ne tolérerais pas cette chose. Assurément pas.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là !? **

**_ Te faire dégager, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps.**

**_ Oh alors tu veux jouer !? …Ok, on va faire ça mais ne compte pas gagner.**

J'sais pas si le match est déjà engagé mais je fonce droit sur mon adversaire pour récupérer mon bien et le punir.  
Il est habile avec un sabre –_ça ne fait aucun doute_- mais s'il ne veut pas me blesser alors qu'il arrête de suite parce que dans ce cas, je vais remporter la partie.  
On se bagarre, il me frappe _–encore_- et si mon sourire devient assassin, lui, il n'en porte aucun.  
Je pare l'un de ses coups, attrape mon sabre et le tire à moi –_ce qui entraine cet ébène avec-._  
Le faisant reculer, il tape de nouveau le mur et moi, je reprends ma place de dominant. …C'est tellement intéressant quand je suis avec lui.

**_ Ça suffit maintenant, abandonne. Je n'aimerais pas casser ces magnifiques choses que tu portes.**

Tout en parlant, j'attrape ses lunettes que je retire gentiment et les dépose sur un tas de livre près de lui.  
Il ne fait aucun geste brusque, me laisse faire et attend gentiment. Il regarde mes gestes et cette chose a le don de faire relâcher sa prise sur mon arme. …Qu'il est bête ! Ça bêtise est mon ami.  
Tirant sur mon bien, ses sourcils se froncent et enfin la partie reprend même si elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée.  
Je m'accapare ses lèvres pour un baiser acharné et si je redessine son cou de mes mains, les siennes me rejoignent bien vite. Je serre peut-être un peu…, qui sait.  
Je l'observe m'embrasser. Et sans gêne, je fais vagabonder mes doigts vers le bas et plonge dans ce jeans même pas refermé _–je malaxe ses fesses-._  
Il recule –_heurte la bibliothèque_- et je m'accapare sa bouche et son sexe. Mes doigts jouent sur son membre et même s'il me repousse, je soulève son sweat.

**_ Il faut arrêter de te débattre comme ça Law, je pourrais te faire mal. **

**_ Plutôt mourir. Je suis …hn occupé~**

Fronçant les sourcils, il m'exaspère. Il est bien trop chiant de me fuir sans raison.  
Et si une accalmie se crée c'est seulement pour me donner l'opportunité de l'attraper et habillement en plus de ça !  
Agilement, je réussi à faire passer son sweat par-dessus sa tête et à nouer ses bras à l'aide de celui-ci.  
Maintenant il va être à ma merci et il aura beau me supplier, je ne l'écouterais pas.  
L'amenant vers son bureau, je l'y plaque et si cette scène ressemble à du déjà vu, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être doux cette fois.  
Baissant son foutu jeans qui m'emmerde depuis des lustres, je sors ma verge tendue à son maximum et le pénètre sans ménagement.  
Bien sûr il cri –_ou plutôt étouffe un cri_- et quand je commence à me mouvoir, ses glapissements résonnent dans toute la pièce.  
Il essaie tant bien que mal à calmer mes à-coups mais c'est de sa faute, il l'a cherché ! Il m'a défié et il a perdu.

Je me retire tout aussi brusquement de son intimité pour le retourner et enlever cette merde de pantalon qui me gêne et me fout en rogne.  
Alité sur cette table, j'écarte ses jambes et reprend possession de ce corps que je désir. Je l'envie foutrement et si je le reconnais, j'aimerais qu'il fasse de même !  
M'agrippant à ses cuisses, à ses hanches tannées, ma bouche est resté trop longtemps éloignée de cette peau alors c'est normal si je le mords et le marque de toutes les manières possibles.  
C'est normal si je cherche sa langue qui m'invite même si parfois elle se fait vipère.  
Allant et venant durement, je fais subir à son corps toute la frustration qu'il m'a faite ressentir !  
Il n'aurait pas dû me provoquer avec ses sourires aguicheurs et ses regards séducteurs. Il n'aurait pas dû me faire languir.  
Mes doigts passent –_agrippent plutôt-_ ses mèches ébènes et si ma fureur se fait ressentir dans mes actes, je remarque un peu trop tard son visage marqué par la douleur.  
Je remarque un peu trop tard cette eau glisser le long de sa joue mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.  
C'est plus fort que moi, la bête qui habite en moi réclame réparation pour une chose que j'ai ressentie.

**_ Ar- …Han ar-rête~ …argh Zoro~**

Sa voix est cassée et je sais pas pourquoi mais mes à-coups s'arrêtent.  
Ma main s'approche de son visage mouillé et doucement –_étrange mot pour moi_- j'essuie cette foutue larme que je lui ai donné.  
Je caresse sa joue, efface ce sanglot et le détache. …J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'est sa faute. …Il aurait dû me laisser faire.  
Je le redresse, agrippe ses hanches, passe dans son dos et le ramène à mon torse.  
Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que mes mains tiennent ses fesses pour ne pas qu'il tombe.  
Sa frimousse dans mon cou, je peux sentir sa respiration haletante et ça me fout des frissons. Encore plus quand je sens ses dents mordre dans ma chair, c'est un enragé.

**_ J'vais te tuer si…, hum…tu t'calmes pas.**

**_ C'est ta faute Doc'…, tu m'as repoussé.**

Contre la bibliothèque, il relève son visage et s'il a retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs, un serpent-frisson s'immisce autour de ma colonne quand ses doigts frôlent ma joue.  
Ses orbes me transpercent et calme le démon qui me ronge sans cesse quand il est dans les parages.  
C'est différent des autres fois !  
Là j'suis pas bourré, j'suis pas non plus en rivalité. J'suis juste accro à son parfum. Il a une odeur alléchante qui me fait mal aux tripes.  
Pis s'il vient m'embrasser, il me surprend. C'est pas un baiser que j'lui connais. Généralement il est hargneux, là il parait timide.  
Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, me mordille légèrement puis me fixe de nouveau. …Ce con me fait sourire. Ça ne se voit pas mais intérieurement je ris de bon cœur.

**_ Vas-y plus doucement, Zoro et apprend à demander plus gentiment.**

Pour réponse, je lui donne un coup de rein qui le fait gémir.  
Ça me tire un rictus qu'il peut apercevoir sans problème et juste après ça, je me ré-accapare ses lèvres _–plus doucement cependant-._  
Appuyé contre le meuble, je reprends mes aller et venu à une cadence moins soutenues _–à une allure qui lui convient mieux-._  
Lentement, des gémissements reviennent et si mes émeraudes le dévisagent, je ne me lasse pas un instant. Il est beau entre mes mains.  
A chacun de mes mouvements, j'observe sa réaction. Je scrute ses lèvres qui se mordent entre elles. Et j'adore ça ! J'comprends pas, ou j'veux pas comprendre.  
Pis pour me faire pardonner, j'applique de léger va-et-vient sur son membre en érection. Je m'excuse en la caressant et elle a l'air d'apprécier.  
Sans brusquerie, c'est bien aussi. C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais j'aime.  
Je bouge entre ses jambes, bute contre ses parois sensibles et s'il m'embrasse entre deux gémissements, je fais durer cette échange.

Pour plus de confort, je prends place sur la chaise non loin de là et je le laisse s'amuser avec ma pine qu'il apprécie.  
Il se dandine, ondule son bassin et mes mains lui donnent le rythme à suivre.  
C'est beaucoup plus soft qu'à l'ordinaire et il a l'air t'aimer ça. …Pis une phrase vraiment conne me vient à l'esprit ! J'me suis dit « _s'il aime ça alors moi aussi !_ »  
C'est con pas vrai !? …Vraiment débile et rien que pour ça j'ai envie de me venger sur cet ébène mais j'me retiens. Le voir s'amuser me convient aussi.  
Il monte et descend sur ma verge et moi je caresse son membre jusqu'à le faire venir.  
Il gémit –_je suis ses gémissements_- et attrapant l'une de ses mains plaquées sur mon torse, j'embrasse sa paume et son poignet.  
Je souris dans ma manœuvre et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se libère entre nos deux corps. Cette chose me fait réagir et mes hanches se réactivent d'elles-mêmes.

C'est là que j'aperçois le sourire du chirurgien.  
Il parait toujours narquois mais ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, il laisse mes à-coups brutaux le pénétrer –_il les suit même-_ et fait vagabonder ses doigts dans mes mèches.  
Il joue, je frissonne de ses caresses et inévitablement, je sens mon désir arriver. Mon ventre se contracte et je me libère dans son intimité.  
Je reprends lentement mon souffle, ne bouge plus et écoute ce moment de rupture. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus rien n'a de vie. …Tout s'est apaisé.  
Je soupir de bonheur, attrape ses hanches et le plaque contre mon torse. J'ai besoin de le sentir.  
Ça s'explique pas, j'veux sentir sa chaleur. Juste un peu…, rien qu'un moment alors n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits.  
Le silence reprend ses droits dans la pièce et là, assis sur cette chaise cet abruti me refait face.  
Qu'il est chiant, que veut-il !?

**_ T'es loin d'être pardonner. **

Cherchez l'erreur.  
Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, il a aimé même s'il ne le reconnait pas.  
Reprenant pied avec le sol, il cherche ses vêtements et en un rien de temps, le bas de son corps est de nouveau couvert. …Comme ça alors que, je ne lui en ai même pas donné l'ordre !  
…Alors que je veux encore m'accrocher à ses lèvres.  
Il jette quelques mouchoirs qui lui ont permis de se nettoyer rapidement et me balançant le reste de la boite, il m'intime de faire la même chose.  
Qu'il est chiant à donner des ordres, celui-là.  
Enfin, quoi que j'en pense, une chose est sûre : On se tourne autour. Ça ne vient pas de lui ou de moi.  
On est tous les deux coupables de ce crime, j'en suis certain.  
Et si je le vois se rassoir derrière son bureau _–semblant de rien-,_ j'aperçois aussi cette paire de lunette réapparaitre sur son nez.  
Il réorganise le bordel qu'on a pu faire et s'il suit déjà un livre de ses prunelles, moi j'ai encore le gout de lui sur mes lèvres.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que j'me glisse derrière lui et l'emmerde un peu _–l'empêchant de remettre un sweat-._

**_ Rhabille-toi, Roronoa-ya~ **

Il a l'air si sérieux à cet instant. …Un vrai petit con pour sûr !  
Alors tournant son visage vers moi, je l'embrasse ou le mords, au choix. Je fais sans doute les deux seulement pour enlever son air réfléchi.  
Et là, c'est à mon tour de sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être là où il faut être.  
Lui, il reprend la lecture de son foutu bouquin et pour le faire enrager une dernière fois, j'ébouriffe ses mèches indisciplinées.  
Il rejette ma main, passe ses doigts là où les miens étaient il y a quelques secondes à peine et c'est seulement là que je termine de me rhabiller.

**_ Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste, pas vrai.**

**_ …Ne fout pas le bordel et rend-toi utile. Range cette partie-là.**

Fronçant les sourcils alors que je réajuste mon kimono, je le traite de tous les noms.  
Est-ce que j'ai une tête à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que mon capitaine !? …Évidemment que non alors qu'il arrête !

**_ Seulement la partie basse.**

**_ Bon garçon.**

… .

Là sur le pont du Sunny, je ne dors pas _–pour une fois-_ !  
Bon, je ne fais rien de ce qu'on me demande non plus mais ça, c'est mon passe-temps favori.  
Cependant, avec mon matériel, je prends soin de mes sabres. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je sois doué _–à part combattre-._  
J'ai besoin de les avoir en « pleine forme » si je veux être à 100% de mes capacités. Bon, Luffy et Brook disent que je les « bichonne » un peu trop mais c'est complètement faux !  
Moi au moins, je prends soin de mes affaires pas comme Brook avec son katana nettoyé tous les 36 du mois ou Luffy avec ses affaires trainant toujours partout !  
Bref, mes sabres brillent. Je les aime pour tout dire, ils sont le prolongement de mes bras. Sans eux, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis absolument rien si je ne les sens pas à ma taille.  
Et à mes côtés, se trouve un autre sabre. …Ce n'est pas le mien, je l'ai emprunté. Non on m'a obligé à le prendre, c'est pas pareil.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le sabre de Law !?**

Cet abruti de cuistot me surprend et maintenant que j'y pense, il me fait de l'ombre.  
Levant mon regard vers lui, je le scrute un long moment avant de répondre et encore, je ne réponds pas à sa question.

**_ ****ç****a c'est un Nodachi.**

**_ Répond Marimo. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça !?**

**_ J'rends service.**

Je ris moi-même de ces mots ! Moi, rendre service !? Et puis quoi encore. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu comique en un quart de seconde.  
Par contre ça ne fait pas rire le blondinet, c'est bien dommage ! Il fronce les sourcils, m'inspecte puisqu'il ne me croit pas et attend.  
Il ne bouge pas de sa place et ça m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore !? Oh…, peut-être devrais-je lui dire. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire qu'un certain noiraud va bientôt le quitter.  
Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Je ne lui laisserais pas plus longtemps. Je n'aime pas partager les choses qui me plaisent même s'il l'a vu en premier.  
Même s'il s'est aperçu plus tôt de l'odeur enivrante que dégage cette supernova. Et en plus de ça, ce n'est pas un caprice. Ce n'est pas une lubie passagère _–loin de là-._  
Malheureusement !? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose de concrète c'est que je ne laisserais pas plus longtemps ce love-cook le toucher !

**_ Tu fais jamais ce genre de truc, tête de cactus. …Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux !?**

**_ A qui !?**

Pourquoi je souris, j'en sais foutrement rien. Surement pour l'emmerder le plus possible.  
D'ailleurs cette chose fonctionne à merveille et j'évite son pied de justesse.  
Sur mes jambes en un quart de seconde, j'attrape l'une de mes épées et cette fois son pied vient percuter ma lame.  
Il a envie de s'amuser !? Je ne suis pas contre bien au contraire. …Ainsi, je vais lui prouver que je vais gagner et ce combat et le chirurgien.  
Enfin pour l'heure, mettons-le encore un peu plus en rogne.

**_ Si tu ne frappes pas de toutes tes forces, je gagnerais sans problème cook et je ne te laisserais aucune revanche. **

Mes prunelles sont moqueuses mais mes pensées _–elles_- sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuses.  
Aucune revanche. Un combat à un contre un. Et ou tous les coups sont permis.  
Et j'crois qu'il a compris les règles parce qu'il revient à la charge.  
Je sais pas bien quand mon obsession est arrivée. Sans doute cette nuit-là ou l'alcool m'a vaincu, j'en sais rien mais une chose est sûr, j'peux pas m'en défaire.  
J'y arrive pas ! Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur quand je vois ce foutu blond lui tourner autour.  
Ça m'emmerde comme s'est pas permis et je n'ai jamais perdu un combat ! _–Du moins, pas de ce genre puisqu'il s'agit du premier et qu'je vais le remporter-. _

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Le Roronoa est crédible en gamin obéissant!? _-Enfin obéissant est un bien grand mot-_.

Certain(e)s diront que je maltraite le cuistot mais, ce n'est pas le cas je vous rassure. ...C'est juste que..., ben c'est temps-ci je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

J'essayerais d'être régulière dans les post _-enfin si l'inspiration suit-_!

**L.**


	5. Amoureux des réactions chimiques

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Résumé: **On ne peut croire qu'à la science, elle seule à réponse à tout et le maitre des sciences est sans aucun doute, Trafalgar Law lui-même.

**Rating: **M _-Surement la dernière fois, pas trop déçu!?-_

**Pairing: **Law x ... . _-J'aime vous laisser le doute-._

**Disclamer: **Toujours rien à moi, tout est à Oda.

**Note: **Le _"je"_ est toujours en vigueur.

* * *

**Juste-moi: **_Si ça te fais rire, ça me vas tout à fait! Pis surement que le "pauvre Sanji" est adapté ;)_  
_Oui, c'est vrai que si Zoro accepte un truc, ça cache toujours quelque chose en général mais je dis ça, j'dis rien. J'espère que la suite va te plaire!_

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Amoureux des Réactions Chimiques.**

J'aime les médicaments. Ils ont un formidable pouvoir sur les êtres humains et je les manipule à merveille.  
Heureux de ma manœuvre et de mon intelligence, je noue les derniers liens sur ce poignet encore lâche et voilà ma table d'opération occupée.  
Attrapant mon carnet, je le range dans le tiroir du bureau _–je n'en n'ai plus besoin-_ et revient vers ma prise.  
Il a été bien naïf sur ce coup-là. Il a réellement cru que je n'allais rien tenter !?  
Après tout, j'ai une revanche à prendre, il l'a peut-être oublié.  
Là, mes expériences non plus lieu d'être notées –_ou seulement dans mon esprit_-, je dois connaitre chaque détail de cet anatomie. Chaque petite parcelle.  
Un rictus m'arrive à cette pensée et m'asseyant sur ce bassin endormi, j'introduis une aiguille dans le bras nu de ma « victime ».  
D'ici quelques secondes, il s'éveillera et là, ça deviendra très intéressant autant pour lui que pour moi _–je crois-._

Des sourcils se froncent, des doigts s'agitent paresseusement et observant son visage, mes doigts bougent sans n'avoir rien commandé.  
Scrutant son visage, son émeraude apparait enfin et s'il se pose des questions, je ne sais pas si je vais lui répondre ouvertement. …Il mérite ce qui est en train de lui arriver.  
Il essaie de se débarrasser de ces liens sans succès, son corps s'agite sous le mien et je le laisse faire.  
Je ne dis rien, il commence à s'énerver et sa bouche s'ouvre déjà.  
Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer, dommage. Il va devoir se laisser faire pourtant.  
Je n'ai pas l'intention de le détacher ou de lui donner le dessus cette fois et il va le comprendre très vite.  
Comment !? Peut-être parce que mon sourire ne présage rien de bon_._

**_ Détache-moi, chirurgien de pacotille !**

**_ Roronoa-ya~…, il faut payer aujourd'hui et si tu te débats, je serais obligé de te découper. **

Il remue de nouveau, il essaie de se relever mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça.  
Je sais qu'il ne peut s'échapper de là. C'est impossible pour un humain de son niveau.  
Un bruit sourd se fait entendre –_le son de sa tête sur la table_- et si je continue de le fixer, son regard à lui revient vers moi.

**_ Tu dis ça mais tu t'es fait bien appétissant pour quelqu'un qui veut une revanche. **

Je ne souris pas mais, sa réplique est sans doute vraie. …Je ne sais pas. J'ai seulement relevé les choses qu'il aimait et il y a de ça quelques jours, il m'a dit adorer les lunettes alors… .  
Étrangement, je note tout ce qu'il me dit dans un coin de mon esprit et même si je veux les effacer, ça me parait impossible. …J'arrive pas à retirer ses mots.  
Me penchant vers son visage, j'effleure de mon doigt cette cicatrice qu'il a à l'œil et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres _–mord-_ sa peau envieuse.

**_ C'est pour que tu sois bien docile, Roronoa-ya~. …Comment tu t'es fait ça !?**

**_ En quoi ça te regarde !? **_**…*hmph***_** durant un entrainement.**

Il parle facilement ou je réussi à maitriser mon expérience à la perfection grâce à un regard changeant !? J'en sais rien.  
En vrai, je crois que pour la première fois mes théories passent au second plan, je veux m'occuper du sujet et seulement du sujet.  
Embrassant son œil pour le remercier de sa réponse, il ne rechigne pas et comme convenu mes mains découvrent son torse déjà découvert par mes soins. …Je veux le faire crier !  
Je veux qu'il me supplie comme il a pu le faire à mon égard. Je veux qu'il ait envie de moi.

**_ J'aime beaucoup…, ça aussi. Dommage que ce soit Mihawk qui t'es marqué cependant. …Es-tu sensible !?**

Mes doigts _–mes ongles_- frôlent avec conviction cette longue cicatrice sur son torse musclé et si je le vois frissonner, je doute qu'il me donne raison.  
Je ne le côtoie pas depuis bien longtemps mais je sais qu'il a une très grande fierté. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être là _–avec moi-_ seulement pour ça. …Parce qu'il doit prouver quelque chose, qui sait !  
Son œil me regarde faire, je peux sentir son cœur réagir mais aucun mouvement ne prouve ce que je ressens. …Comment faire pour qu'il me sollicite !?

**_ Pas le moins du monde. Par contre la partie basse de mon corps aimerait bien être touché ainsi.**

Frôlant toujours cette marque qui coupe son abdomen, je l'écoute mais ne le fixe plus.  
J'ai envie de faire du mal à cette peau bronzée. J'ai envie de l'entendre crier. Je veux que ses moqueries dégagent de là.  
Descendant plus bas, son kimono n'est presque plus _–puisque sa ceinture vient de sauter_- et que seul ses jambes sont recouvertes.  
Caressant ses hanches d'une main, je continue d'explorer cette peau rarement touchée par mes sens et d'un point de vue médical, il est simplement parfait.  
Ses mains s'agitent de nouveau mais ça n'attire pas mon attention, par contre son genou _–ou cuisse_- qui me pousse à l'avant me déstabilise.  
M'éjectant vers lui, j'arrive à arrêter ma chute sans problème et si mon regard se fait noir, il répond à celui-ci par un sourire malsain. Il n'est pas en position de force alors que cherche-t-il !?

**_ Tu comptes me peloter encore longtemps avant de m'embrasser, Doc' !? …T'as bien fait de m'attacher.**

C'est une requête !? Est-ce que je dois exaucer son souhait ou non !? Peut-être… .  
En tout cas, je ne lâche pas son regard et il fait de même. On se bat silencieusement et parce que je suis trop près, il réussit à me happer les lèvres.  
Je suis son baiser, sa langue pressée –_finalement, je réussi à lui faire envie_- et agrippant quelques-unes de ses mèches, je le remets vite à sa place. Plaqué à cette table d'opération.  
Il est ma chose pour aujourd'hui et si je l'entends grogner _–c'est seulement pour d'infimes secondes-_ puisque je scelle de nouveau nos lèvres en prenant le dessus sur l'échange.  
Mon bassin se dandine, ma bouche s'accroche à la sienne et mes dents attrapent sa lèvre inférieure.  
Mon appétit augmente en sa présence. Est-ce normal !?

**_ Enlève ton chandail, il sert à rien ici.**

**_ Arrête de m'donner des ordres, bretteur.**

Et pour lui rappeler qui est le maitre ici, je m'éloigne et appuie sur son entrejambe sous moi.  
Je l'entends geindre _–me traiter du regard plus exactement-_ et ça me fait sourire. Avoir le pouvoir sur le sabreur est quelque chose d'intéressant, tout comme ses réactions.  
Mes mains reprennent le chemin de son torse, de ses hanches et de son abdomen contracté.  
Mes doigts griffent son bas ventre et si mon ventre se noue, je n'essaie pas de comprendre.  
Sa tire à l'intérieur de moi _–je crois que l'excitation s'agrandit_- et si je m'éloigne de ses cuisses, c'est pour mieux écarter le reste de son kimono.  
Je l'observe, j'ai l'impression qu'il fulmine mais ça ne me dérange pas et si mes doigts frôlent son sous-vêtement, je ne le retire pas pour autant.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !**

**_ J'te fais languir, je crois. Toi, tu m'as pris sauvagement et bien moi, je vais te faire patienter.**

Il essaie de nouveau de m'faire tomber à l'avant mais cette fois, je pressens son coup et l'arrête.  
Il grogne _–encore_-, je vais finir par aimer cette chose que j'entends et si je lâche un rictus, je joue avec son boxer qui m'emmerde.  
Maintenant entre ses jambes, son œil brille d'un je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas assez doué pour comprendre les émotions humaines alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi son regard brille autant. …Pas grave !  
Ma main _–froide-_ attrape son membre et si un soubresaut se fait, je griffe –_par mégarde_- son sexe qui s'éveille entre mes doigts.

**_ Tu t'amuses bien !?**

Je ne réponds rien à son petit commentaire et mordille paresseusement ses abdos dessinés abruptement.  
Ma langue s'invite à la partie et si je goute à sa peau mate, elle me donne des frissons.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que je continue de lécher, embrasser et mordre cette partie de son anatomie tout en caressant son membre bien proportionné.  
D'autres idées me viennent et si l'impatience me gagne, la sienne est déjà à son plus haut niveau j'ai l'impression !  
Retirant mon sweat, je relève la tête à l'entende d'un soupir et l'épie longuement.  
Posant un rictus sur mes lèvres, je reprends ma tâche et goute pour la première fois son sexe tendu.  
Je le sens gigoter alors que ma langue le titille et le prenant en bouche, un soubresaut lui vient.  
Est-ce qu'il aime !? J'espère parce que la suite sera beaucoup moins douce.  
Je vais et viens sur sa verge et si je suis irrégulier, c'est pour mieux l'entendre râler _–ou gémir-._

**_ Hn…, va plus vite, bon sang !**

Quel gamin impatient et téméraire.  
D'ailleurs, pour l'emmerder je mords son sexe et sa cuisse à plusieurs endroits. Il essaie de bouger, de se délivrer mais c'est impossible. Il doit me laisser faire.

**_ J'ai envie de toi, Zoro~**

**_ C'est pas une raison pour me m- han ! Mordre. **

Mon regard toujours levé, mes doigts froids continuent de s'amuser sur son membre gonflé alors que ma bouche _–impétueuse-_ découvre encore et encore ce corps solidement attaché.  
Je le marque. J'essaie d'apposer ma marque sur son corps par n'importe quel procédé. Peut-être devrais-je le tatouer à mon nom !?  
Ce vert se dandine sur la table, soupir et quand mes orbes croisent son regard sapin, je suis sûr d'y apercevoir une pointe de plaisir. De désir !?

**_ Ap-proche ici, Doc'. …Hum…**

Arquant un sourcil mais caressant toujours ce qui lui sert à être un homme, je le scrute.  
Je l'observe, remonte jusqu'à son visage et c'est là que j'me rends compte que sa « colère » n'est plus ! L'aurais-je amadoué !?  
Je ne me prive pas de l'embrasser. Sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne et si je sens des mouvements fantôme de sa part, je souris. Il est alité et ça le rend fou !

**_ Si t'en a envie, qu'est-ce que t'attends !? **

Je suis surpris de son invitation. N'est-il même pas un peu contre !? …Normalement, il déteste être dominé. Je le sais puisque je les étudiais alors pourquoi trompe-t-il mes propos !?  
Quel foutu sabreur ! Il est agaçant. Ou alors se joue-t-il de moi !? …Peut-être, croit-il que je vais lui laisser le dessus mais c'est bien mal me connaitre.  
J'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui et sur sa façon de faire.

**_ Par contre, détache au moins l'une de mes mains, j'veux te toucher.**

**_ Désolé, ça j'peux pas. **

Nos bouches se retrouvent et s'il gémit à cause de mes aller et venu repris _–ou de mes mots_-, je reprends ma place entre ses jambes.  
Suçotant mon index peu de temps après, une idée me vient et je présente mes doigts à ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes.  
Les attrapant entre ses dents, il m'étonne de nouveau. Le sujet est outrageusement réceptif et cette façon qu'il a de sucer est bien trop sensuelle.  
Mes charbons l'épient durant des minutes entières et si ma langue s'attarde sur la balafre qui lui barre le torse, je descends progressivement jusqu'à retrouver son entrejambe.  
Là, je m'en vais titiller son intimité de mes doigts préparés et s'il saisit _–ou pas_-, je m'enfonce prudemment alors qu'il gémit.

**_ Tu… mh~ j'pensais pas q-ue, t'ose-rais Law~ **

**_ Tu as donc bien essayé de faire de la psychologie inverse avec moi. …Ce n'est pas bien, il faut te punir.**

Mes gestes suivent mes paroles et je maltraite son intimité.  
Des aller-et-venu se font et se défont et reprenant mon parcours sur son corps, ses gémissements sont un agréable bruit de fond même si son visage se crispe.  
Il l'a cherché, il n'aurait dû me prendre à la légère.

**_ Je vais t- …han !**

**_ Tu ne vas rien faire du tout aujourd'hui. Tu es mon patient Roronoa Zoro. **

Un troisième doigt rend visite aux deux autres et s'il se tortille, mon sourire n'est que plaisir.  
Mon torse son compresse tellement le désir est présent et si j'ai encore le gout de le torturer, mon entrejambe commence lentement mais surement à me faire mal.  
Alors écartant un peu plus ses jambes, je déboutonne mon jeans _–le descend quelque peu_- et expose ma fierté à la lumière de la cabine.  
Pulsant et dressé, l'envie est bien trop grande pour que mes sens soient encore maitrisés et puis, mon cher sabreur à l'air d'aimer ça alors.

**_ N'y pense …même pas hn ! Law, tu~ Han !**

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû y aller si fort mais on ne me menace pas !  
A l'intérieur de lui, mon bassin frémit tellement le désir de bouger est grand mais…, oh et puis, il ne sait pas gêner lui, alors.  
Un à-coup se fait. Un seul et ses poings se resserrent. Moi je caresse ses cuisses, son ventre et remonte jusqu'à son torse.  
Je n'empêche pas mon sourire d'apparaitre et il le voit bien. Il sait à quel point je jubile de le voir impuissant et complètement soumis.  
Puis, pour lui prouver qu'il peut éprouver du plaisir, je titille son sexe. Son premier gémissement vient et si je tente un nouvel à-coup, là, je suis sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible.  
Après tout, je suis médecin. …Un très bon médecin.  
Mon bassin continue de se mouvoir à un rythme léger et si ses traits sont encore un peu tirés, je sens parfaitement son corps suivre mes mouvements.

Allant et venant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui, je soupir. …Il est si chaud.  
Si…, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ressens de drôle de chose et je ne serais pas l'expliquer alors pour ne pas y penser, mes lèvres parcours chaque parcelle de peau à leurs portées.  
C'est là aussi qu'un coup de reins se fait et me surprend.  
Il aime ça. Il aime _–ou du moins apprécie-_ le fait qu'il ne soit pas aux commandes de nos ébats.  
Pour le récompenser, je l'embrasse _–lui il me dévore littéralement la bouche_- et accélère mes mouvements à l'intérieur de son être.  
Ma main près de son visage, quand il me lâche la lèvre, il s'attaque à mon poignet et ancre ses dents sur ma peau tannée. Je gémis un peu plus fort à cet instant et il arrive à sourire.  
Il aime réellement quand c'est brutal, du moins quand ce n'est pas très conventionnel.

**_ Plus vi-te…~ **

Il est à ma merci _–en grande partie du moins_- et je consens à lui offrir ce qu'il demande.  
Mes à-coups augmentent la cadence et si ses gémissements sont étouffés, il ne peut réfréner l'envie qui s'immisce au creux de sa verge.  
Son sexe pulse entre mes mains et je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas tarder à me quitter pour rejoindre les méandres du plaisir. …Je lui fais découvrir les joies d'être prit.  
Souriant de mes pensées, son attitude continue de me défier mais c'est peine perdu, on aime tous les deux ce qui est occupé de se passer.

**_ Hn bor-del fait…, quel-que chose~ **

En plus de le faire gémir, je réussis à le faire supplier…, c'est quelque chose de tellement enivrant.  
Qui peut se vanter de faire geindre le chasseur de pirate !? …Seulement moi.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que je souris et donne un coup de rein puissant. Il me suit et nos mouvements sont en parfaite harmonie.  
Griffant sa cuisse, j'accélère les aller et venu sur son sexe et me penchant vers lui, je m'en vais mordre sa mâchoire mais il me happe les lèvres sans comprendre.  
Je n'essaie pas de lui échapper, je profite de sa langue câline et le laisse me mordre _–j'abandonne, il aime ce genre de truc-._  
Je gémis contre ses lèvres, mon bas-ventre commence à me faire souffrir. …Je ne sais plus très bien maitriser mon envie et si mon membre frappe durement son antre, je me sens arriver.  
Sachant cela, mes doigts s'activent sur la verge de mon spécimen et s'il grogne de plaisir, je l'entends clairement dire ces mots que j'attends depuis longtemps.

Il se libère dans ma main dans un cri rauque et je le suis dans les secondes qui suivent.  
Après un dernier coup de rein à l'intérieur de son intimité, je me répands en lui et laisse mes mains en appuie sur son torse.  
Mon palpitant est douloureux tellement il bat fort mais je suis heureux. Mon partenaire me convient _–peut-être un peu trop-.  
_Me laissant tomber sur son torse, il soupir une dernière fois alors que ma joue percute une peau moite et délicieusement accueillante.  
Je ne comprends pas comment mes pensées pensent. Elles ne sont pas ordinaires. Elles ne me ressemblent pas.  
Je ne les comprends pas mais là, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Seulement de reprendre mon souffle.

**_ Détache-moi, Doc'.**

Levant mes yeux vers son visage, je n'arrive pas à répondre.  
Je reprends ma position contre son pectoral et l'une de mes mains accepte difficilement sa requête.  
Je n'ai plus envie de bouger, pendant quelques minutes du moins.  
Mes doigts s'arrangent pour faire le moins de mouvement possible et quand la boucle se détache, je reçois sa large main sur mon crâne.  
Je fais de même avec la deuxième et si c'est nettement plus difficile j'y arrive et comme la première, sa paume se pose sur mon crâne _–ou là, à l'orée de ma nuque_-.  
Et c'est étrange, je crois sentir ses doigts jouer.

**_ C'est la première et dernière fois que tu avais le dessus, chirurgien de malheur.**

**_ Hm.**

Sa prise se resserre, j'étouffe entre ses bras mais…, ça me va parfaitement.  
Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je laisse ce moment de plénitude continuer. J'suis bien là !  
Pis ce ne sont pas ses mains ou son corps qui vont me repousser.  
Pour ce qui est de ses mots, ils me passent au-dessus.

**_ T'es mignon, Doc'.**

**_ …La ferme. **

Je peux le sentir rire –_ou sourire-_ alors que mon visage _–j'en suis sur-_ tire sur le rosé.  
On ne m'dit pas des trucs comme ça.  
Je me renfrogne, me planque contre lui et je ne crois pas bouder, sa serait vraiment enfantin pis, je n'ai pas cette notion dans mon langage.  
L'une de mes mains vient s'agripper à ses côtes et si mon pouce prend ses propres initiatives, je ne suis responsable de rien. …Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'il aime toucher le sabreur, n'est-ce pas !?  
Là, j'me comprends plus. Quand il est à proximité, j'pense plus.  
J'oublie ce qui m'emmerde. Ce qui me préoccupe. Les choses trop sombres. J'pense plus est ça fait du bien. Le sabreur a un agréable pouvoir sur moi.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ tais-toi et ne bouge pas. **

Il lève mon visage, souris comme un benêt et scelle nos lèvres.  
On profite _–je profite-_ de sa langue et quand le manque d'air se fait, mon index caresse cette balafre qu'il a sur l'œil alors que lui, garde ma joue dans sa paume.  
Le silence me fait frissonner alors que son sourire abruti me fait mal au ventre. …C'est curieux, non !?  
Pis reposant ma tête sous son menton, je le laisse me recouvrir de ses mains.  
Je ne le rejette pas. Je m'apaise. Je crois être sous l'effet de la dopamine et des endorphines et ça me va. ...J'veux rien d'autre.

… .

Le désir n'est rien de plus qu'une réaction chimique.  
Je le sais –_après tout je suis médecin et plus encore_- et je sais que le désir est provoqué par notre cerveau. Par une région bien précise de notre stupide cerveau.  
Et si le désir s'éveille en premier, cela annonce forcément un sentiment amoureux. Une sorte de réaction chimique en chaine. L'un ne va pas s'en l'autre. …Étrangement.  
D'ailleurs, notre corps ne fait que se défendre. Le coup de foudre est une agression extérieure et notre corps déclenche une véritable tempête pour se défendre.  
Et à cause de ça, des tas d'hormones se libèrent notamment les hormones sexuelles.  
Alors, je me suis penché sur mon propre cas. Mon corps essaie de se défendre seulement quand le sabreur est à proximité.  
J'suis surement attiré par lui mais la même chose est survenue pour le cuisiner de l'équipage _–même si ça s'est estompé-._  
Qu'est-ce qui change alors !? Pourquoi l'un plus que l'autre !?  
Pourquoi l'emmerdeur plutôt que le gentil !?

Pourquoi mes méninges ne reconnaissent plus que le bretteur !?  
Les réactions qui émanent de mon corps ne sont pas compréhensibles, c'est censé être une réaction passagère. Un désir qui s'éloigne au bout de quelques heures mais là, ça persiste.  
Ça reste et rien n'est expliqué dans les livres. J'ai beau cherché une formule pour me guérir, j'trouve rien. …Et l'attraction se fait de plus en plus forte.  
Toutes les substances toxiques se propagent dans mon corps et ça fout le bordel !  
Mon cœur s'accélère, ma tension artérielle augmente, ma respiration se saccade et une euphorie m'arrive. …A bien y réfléchir, tous ces symptômes me font penser à une dépendance.  
Les mêmes signes se montrent quand on ingurgite des drogues. …M'a-t-on intoxiqué à mon insu !? Impossible, je n'suis sous aucune emprise de ce genre.  
Alors pourquoi !? Pis aucun remède ne fonctionne. Rien ne me fait « aller » mieux sauf…, non.  
Mais c'est vrai que mon corps est mieux quand le Roronoa est là.

**_ Law, on peut parler !?**

Quand j'aperçois le vert mes mains deviennent moites et ma gorge se sèche et là, alors que ce blondinet veut me parler, rien.  
Mon pouls ne s'accélère pas et je reste serein de tout. Plus rien d'anormal se fait.  
J'attends simplement qu'il s'installe et qu'il reprenne son monologue. …Enfin, je l'incite un peu avant.

**_ Je t'écoute, Sanji-kun.**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, on est à la vue de tous.  
Au pied du mat, je m'appuie contre mon siège de fortune et le fixe. Il a l'air sérieux. …Curieusement mais, ça ne me perturbe pas.  
Il est attirant même de cette façon.

**_ Qui préfères-tu !? Moi ou ce demi-sabreur !?**

Je suis sans doute étonné de ses propos mais je ne laisse rien paraitre.  
Je le fixe seulement, cherche une réponse à lui fournir et à part une réponse scientifique, je ne peux rien faire d'autre !  
Va-t-il se contenter de ça ou non !? …J'en sais rien.  
Passant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux _–qu'il repousse_-, j'épie son regard et essaie encore de comprendre mon cerveau.  
Même si je connais chaque détail de la maladie qui me gagne, ça n'explique pas le pourquoi du comment. Pis quand il parle de préférence, il fait référence à quoi !? …Je n'ai aucunes préférences, seulement différentes réactions par rapport à leurs deux personnes.

**_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mes sens ne sont pas les mêmes. Pourquoi cette question !?**

**_ Parce que tu ne l'as pas rejeté. Il t'a embrassé et tu n'as rien fait. Tu l'as laissé faire dans ce couloir, non !?**

Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose mais bon, peut-être que ça pouvait y ressembler.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il observe mal.

**_ Surement. Pourquoi ça te dérange !?**

Il sert les poings et je crois que son regard est furieux mais je ne lui mens pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça le dérange.  
Je n'ai rien fait de mal. …Ou alors ma notion de « mal » est différente de la sienne.

**_ Pourquoi ça m'dérange !? Parce que même si…, même si on n'est pas réellement ensemble, ça fait mal de te voir aller ailleurs. C'est vrai que c'est seulement du sexe mais de là à me remplacer par ce déchet y'a une limite. …Le cactus n'est même pas à ma hauteur.**

**_ Roronoa-ya est intéressant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Sanji-kun. **

**_ Tu viens de le faire. …Tu n'es même pas capable de ressentir une émotion humaine ou quoi ! Avec toi, c'est soit intéressant soit expérimentale. On arrête toi et moi. J'veux plus avoir à faire à tes machinations.**

Il se lève et son regard n'a pas changé. Je ne comprends pas, je suis honnête et il n'apprécie pas.  
Et puis, je suis capable de ressentir des émotions, c'est juste que je préfère les laisser de côté.  
C'est nettement plus facile que d'y faire attention et de les réparer.  
Me remettant sur mes pieds, mes iris scrutent ses lagons colériques et un rictus me vient. Il est quelqu'un de bien ce cook.

**_ D'accord mais je reviendrais discuter avec toi. Je t'apprécie. **

Il ne répond rien. Il se contente seulement de poser l'une de ses mains sur mon torse _–me pousse à l'arrière-_ et s'éloigne. …Bizarre.  
Je ne le retiens pas. J'ai dit ce qu'il voulait savoir et si je reprends ma place au pied de ce mat, mon crâne percute le bois et mes yeux se ferment.  
Je me suis bien amusé avec ce cuisinier. On a fait des choses un peu partout sur ce bateau mais ça ne me manqueras pas. J'veux dire…, ça reste un bon souvenir et ses paroles ne m'ont rien fait.  
Mon cœur n'a pas eu de soubresaut. Mon pouls est resté stable. Et mes pensées n'ont pas dérapées.  
C'est surement mieux ainsi. …J'vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon expérience et ma maladie.  
Et je crois que le seul à avoir les réponses est un certain bretteur à trois lames.  
D'ailleurs, je viens de croiser son regard… .

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_J'ai longuement cherchée pis, j'me suis dit que la réaction en deux-temps serait mieux. _-pour moi en tout cas-.  
_Sinon, le Zoro soumis, ça vous a plu ou absolument pas!? _-J'en ai eu envie-  
_La prochaine fois, que va-t-il se passer!?_

_Merci de me suivre pis, donner vos avis pour que je m'améliore !_

**L.**


	6. Vengeance Amoureuse ou Désireuse ?

_**Ohayo !**_

La maladie m'a gagné. Je suis à l'agonie mais j'ai terminé le chapitre ! Alors le voici.

**_Juste-moi_**: Mais de rien, ce fut un réel plaisir! :) ...Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce "chapitre". J'espère que celui-ci de plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Rating**: T

**Résumé**: Cogite et tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire.

**Pairing:** Aucun en particulier.

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient a Oda _-Personnage et univers-_

**Note**: Le "je" est toujours bien présent.

* * *

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Vengeance amoureuse ou désireuse !?  
**_

* * *

Il ne faut pas confondre le désir et l'amour. Je le sais mais, entre les deux mon cœur balance. …Ou pas, à dire vrai, je le désir mais je ne l'aime pas.  
Je veux juste…, ne pas voir ces deux-là proches. Je trouve ça insensé. Étrange et vexant pour moi.  
Quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, il n'y a pas eu de promesse. …Il n'y a rien eu, même pas de belles paroles. …Seulement une envie réciproque.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Marimo me dévisageait depuis plusieurs jours_ –voir semaine- _mais si vraiment il se passe un truc entre eux, ils n'avaient qu'à m'le dire._  
_Je les aurais tabassé trois/quatre fois mais là, j'ai juste envie de frapper l'algue à mort.  
Comment peut-il me faire ça !? …C'est de la méchanceté ou simplement une haine intense qu'il me montre !?  
C'est vrai, je n'suis pas amoureux du chirurgien mais avec ou sans ça, c'est blessant.  
Ils m'ont blessé à me balader de la sorte et j'aimerais leur faire payer ! Juste les foutre dans la merde et jouer à mon tour.

Leurs regards me dégoutent ! Ils pensent que je ne vois rien !? Sérieusement…, ils m'écœurent.  
Ils ne sont pas discret, surtout ce stupide cactus. J'ai l'impression qu'il va lui sauter dessus seulement pour m'emmerder. Seulement pour me mon montrer son trophée.  
Parce que j'suis persuadé que c'est ça. Law n'est rien d'autre que le premier prix d'une de nos multiples batailles.  
Il ne peut pas véritablement être accro à quelqu'un. Ça se saurait, si le Marimo avait un cœur.  
Ce n'est qu'un monstre, cruel et sanguinaire. Il se joue de ce médecin et lui ne voit rien !  
Trafalgar est aussi stupide que ce vert ou quoi !? …Me remplacer par lui c'est, …incompréhensible.  
J'espère qu'ils vont souffrir. …J'suis pas du genre rancunier ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais ça me la fout mal !  
C'est moi qui ait laissé tomber ce noiraud parce que ça me dégoutait de passer après le petit-pois mais quand même. Ils m'ont blessé et j'ai envie de leur faire payer ! J'ai envie de leur faire du mal.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ce sabreur s'entrainer et les jours ont beaux passées, j'ai toujours envie de le frapper. De me venger !  
On ne prend pas _–on ne vole pas-_ les jouets des autres ! Ne lui on-a-t-on jamais dit !?  
Pis _là –à cette table-,_ j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à voir son petit manège. Il a un regard malsain. Un regard libidineux. Vraiment inconvenant alors que nous sommes tous là !  
Serrant les poings, je ne me rends même pas compte que le repas se termine et qu'ils quittent presque tous ma cuisine _–du moins mes mellorines, le mécano et les deux autres-._  
Luffy reste pour avoir une ration de plus, Brook termine son café, le connard sa bouteille et le second médecin du bateau continue d'écrire sur son carnet des choses secrètes.  
D'ailleurs et même si je suis à l'évier à nettoyer la vaisselle, la pièce termine de se vider –_ou pas_- parce que là, dans mon dos le chirurgien n'a toujours pas bougé.  
Je l'observe, il est concentré et ne distingue rien autour de lui alors je m'approche. …Pourquoi m'a-t-il remplacé !?

**_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?**

Ses iris charbons me fixent et si un sourire lui vient, il me remercie seulement et décline ma proposition. …Lui aussi doit être puni.  
Prenant place à ses côtés, je continue de le scruter et si ça ne le dérange pas, j'essaie de voir ses notes. Je réfléchis aussi au moyen d'interrompre leur relation –_ou le semblant de relation qu'ils ont_-.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Sanji-kun !?**

**_ C''est juste que…, j'aimerais te mettre en garde. Le Marimo t'utilise et la seule chose qu'il aime faire, c'est faire souffrir les autres. Quand il en aura fini avec toi, il va te laisser.**

Appuyé sur la table, on se fixe et s'il me sourit, j'attends de voir sa réponse. Je pourrais improviser en fonction de ça.  
C'est peut-être mesquin mais ils doivent recevoir une bonne leçon ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ressentaient un truc l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont des passe-temps l'un pour l'autre.  
Ils s'utilisent comme Law l'a fait avec moi !

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça !? ….Je pense le manipuler assez bien.**

Imperceptiblement je fronce les sourcils. Ce chirurgien est vil et arrogant _–ce n'est pas un secret- _mais là, les remords me quittent.  
Même si Trafalgar est quelqu'un de bien, il est aussi une personne qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt alors jouer avec lui n'est pas mauvais. …C'est une leçon qu'il doit prendre.  
Une façon de lui dire que jouer avec les gens peut être néfaste.

**_ Il a joué de la même façon avec Luffy. Le Marimo ne pense qu'à lui, tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte.**

**_ Pourquoi me le dire !? **

**_ Va savoir. …Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas qu'il joue le même tour que tu m'as fait. **

Haussant les épaules, je reprends ma place derrière le bar et le laisse cogiter même si ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir atteint.  
Soupirant intérieurement, il reprend son écriture sur ces feuilles blanches et moi, la vaisselle.  
C'est un coup bas que je leur fais, j'en ai bien conscience mais eux ont copulé dans mon dos alors je ne fais rien de mal ! Je leur rends simplement la pareille.  
Encore, il aurait essayé de m'arrêter. De me retenir un peu _–histoire de…-_ mais rien, il a simplement accepté mes mots. Il a accepté le fait d'être de simple ami bien trop facilement.  
Comme si…, il n'attendait que ça. Me jeter _–ou être jeter ici-_ pour pouvoir s'amuser avec un autre jouet.  
Je n'aime pas Law, j'ai beau me le répéter en boucle c'est la vérité mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier. D'éprouver un truc étrange à son égard.  
Et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas se retirer et me laisser seul dans mon antre.  
J'aimais bien les moments où il restait _–même silencieusement-_ pour me tenir compagnie.

… .

Le plateau en main, les cocktails sont prêts.  
Poussant la porte, le soleil m'aveugle un instant mais quand ma vue m'est rendu, je rejoins le pont supérieur pour livrer les boissons.  
Je n'écoute pas les âneries que peut dire Usopp, ni même le rire incessant de mon capitaine et grimpe les marches le pas léger.  
Déposant le tout sur la table prévu, je flatte les jolies princesses de l'équipage et si je me fais jeter _–comme d'habitude-_ je ne fais que sourire à leurs insultes gentillettes.  
Et si Robin lit paisiblement l'un de ses nombreux livres, Nami _–elle_- trouve du travaille à me faire faire.  
Ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, cela va m'éviter de ruminer une vengeance que je veux réellement.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je peux apercevoir l'algue défraichit terminer son entrainement et le chirurgien de la mort paisiblement allongé contre la coque du bateau _–je crois qu'il dort-._

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, je délaisse mes déesses et scrute avec attention _–malgré-moi-_ les agissements du sabreur.  
Il essuie son torse trempé de sueur par l'effort et si je ne le détestais pas autant je pourrais penser qu'il est pas mal dans son genre. Enfin si on aime le genre bourru et colérique.  
Il descend de la vigie _–mon dieu qu'il est lent-_ et l'essuie toujours autour de sa nuque et son torse encore découvert, il se pose l'air de rien près de Law.  
Il m'énerve. Il fait semblant de rien et il en profite pour s'approcher du docteur pour se l'accaparer.  
Il se pose même à ses côtés et personne ne voit rien !? Non mais sans rire, a-t-on déjà vu le cactus sociable !? …Évidemment que non ! Alors pourquoi cela ne choque personne !?  
Pourquoi personne ne fait de remarque !?  
Serrant les poings, une conversation se crée, je le vois puisque les lèvres du noiraud bougent silencieusement. …Que peuvent-ils bien échanger !?  
Ils parlent de la pluie et du beau temps ou de la puanteur que dégage le Marimo après sa séance de musculation !? …J'ai envie qu'ils souffrent.

Je n'en peux plus de leur « bonne humeur » apparente. Ils sont fatiguant.  
Pis comme si de rien n'était, le Roronoa s'éloigne non sans passer une main dans la tignasse ébène –_à l'abri des regards indiscrets-_ et une idée me vient.  
Décidément, aujourd'hui les idées viennent en masses. Je suis peut-être bon pour préparer les revanches. …Après tout, je ne me laisse pas abattre si facilement.  
Alors si je rejoins ma cuisine pour déposer le plateau, je la rejoins également parce qu'un cactus y sera présent. …Il a toujours besoin de sa boisson fétiche avant de prendre sa douche _–c'est bien connu-._  
J'affiche peut-être un sourire. Je suis peut-être heureux de ce que je m'apprête à faire mais c'est de leur faute. Je suis ignoré après avoir été utilisé et moqué après avoir été battu.  
Ils doivent payer !

**_ Dégage de ma cuisine, Marimo !**

**_ J'ai soif alors fous-moi la paix. **

Le fixant méchamment, j'essaie d'ignorer sa remarque mais il m'énerve.  
Il est chiant et arrogant. Pis il fout tout en l'air à chercher comme un dératé ce stupide alcool ! Est-il réellement bête !?  
Son petit-pois qui lui sert de cervelle ne fonctionne pas correctement ou quoi !?  
Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, je nettoie –_plus par habitude qu'autre chose_- le bar sur lequel je m'appuie et cherchant un moyen de l'approcher, je trouve sans trop de problème.

**_ En haut à gauche.**

Je dois l'étonner. C'est la première fois que je lui indique clairement ou se trouve son péché mignon.  
Suis-je devenu gentil !? Aucunement.  
Je l'approche simplement en douceur. …On attire les algues avec du rhum.

**_ Tu m'veux quoi, love-cook !?**

**_ J'me demande ce que Law trouve d'intéressant à trainer avec un tas de muscle sans cervelle qui adore se bourrer la gueule et qui ne sait pas correctement aligner deux mots. T'es sans doute un sujet qu'il n'a jamais étudier. **

**_ Tu m'en veux encore pour ça !? ….Rah, t'es pathétique. J'suis simplement mieux que toi, tu devrais comprendre. **

Il me soule sérieusement. Mieux que moi !? Ce machin vert !? Et puis quoi encore !  
Ne perdant pas le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées, je me verse un verre d'eau et en prenant une gorgée ou deux, je ne cède pas à la colère.  
Il serait beaucoup trop heureux et puis, j'ai nettement mieux pour lui répondre.

**_ Demande-lui ce qu'il note sur toi dans son carnet alors. Moi de ce que j'ai vu…, tu n'as aucunes différences avec un sujet expérimental. Il va aussi te jeter une fois qu'il en aura marre. As-tu oublié que Law est un Shichibukai et qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. **

**_ Ferme-là, baka-cook.**

Alors il doute !? Intéressant.  
D'ailleurs, il ne réplique rien d'autre qu'il se dégage de ma cuisine et me laisse seul.  
Je vais sans doute m'amuser avec eux. …S'ils pensent que je suis facilement manipulable, eux le sont également _–du moins, le Marimo-._  
Si j'arrive à lui faire croire _–quoique-_ que le chirurgien l'utilise, je tiens ma vengeance !  
Croquant une petite douceur, je souris seul et commence à préparer le diner. …Enfin, je vais le débuter une fois mon passage dans le dortoir effectué.  
Je dois changer de veste, la mienne a été tâchée par un crétin vert qui s'est bien gardé de dire qu'il a renversé une bouteille.  
Bref, l'aller-retour entre les deux n'est pas de longues durée_ –de ce que je crois_- parce qu'à l'aller je tombe sur le couple phare du moment _–enfin normalement ils sont censés être discrets-._  
Là, dans ce couloir, l'algue des mers tient contre le mur le chirurgien et si je ne suis pas censé voir _–ni entendre-_ c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

**_ Tu n'as pas envie de m'accompagner !?**

**_ Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, Roronoa-ya~ j'ai des choses à faire.**

Le bretteur saute comme un sauvage sur l'ébène _–à croire qu'il le mange plus qu'il ne l'embrasse-_ et l'autre ne lui dit rien. Il le laisse faire !  
Ce stupide Roronoa reste le nez dans la chevelure du noiraud. …Imbécile.  
C'est dégoutant. Ignoble, vraiment.  
Pis que signifie le sourire que Law aborde !? …Il doit bien se moquer de ce vert.

**_ Je vais réussir à devenir ton obsession, Trafalgar. Pour l'heure va à ton bureau m'attendre.**

**_ Inconcevable.**

Je crois que lui comme moi, on ne comprend pas le mot de Law.  
Il est si mystérieux. Même ses mots, ses phrases sont des devinettes. Enfin bref, je vais pas rester là à attendre qu'ils ont terminé leur ébat ! …J'devrais sans doute les interrompre.  
Les gêner aussi. Et les emmerder.  
Le noiraud tapote le front de Zoro de son doigt –_comme une moquerie_- et juste après ça, il s'échappe de la prise du concombre des mers.  
C'est bizarre, il était doux avec moi mais là, j'ai la sensation étrange qu'une chose m'échappe.  
Je me cache derrière le mur, attend patiemment qu'ils libèrent le couloir et une fois fait, je rejoins les chambres sans autres problèmes.  
Changeant de veste, je jette l'autre et essaie de trouver le menu de ce soir.  
Je dois faire correctement mon job même si –_pour une fois_- cette chose passe au second plan !

[…]

Une autre journée est entamée sur le bateau et pour l'une des rares fois où je n'ai rien à faire, je contemple la vue perché sur le « balcon ».  
Évidemment différents cris se font entendre mais c'est ce que j'aime et ce qui rassure sur ce bateau.  
Un Sunny silencieux est signe de mauvais augure.  
M'allumant une cigarette et recrachant un peu de fumée blanche, j'observe les environs.  
Franky bricole avec Usopp. Chopper s'amuse avec Brook. Nami offre son corps de rêve au soleil. Robin lit sagement un livre. Luffy discute avec mon meilleur ennemi. Et Law bouquine aussi.  
C'est étrange d'être tous réunit sur le pont alors que le capitaine n'en n'a pas donné l'ordre.  
Je souris pour moi-même de cette remarque et m'intéresse sans le vouloir à la conversation agité du chapeau de paille et du Marimo.  
Enfin, « agité » je dirais plutôt sportive.  
Je ne tends pas l'oreille _–c'est peine perdu-,_ je les scrute simplement et imagine leurs paroles.

Naturellement, Luffy rit et sourit.  
C'est habituel chez lui, bonne ou mauvaise il a toujours le sourire lors d'une discussion.  
Et inévitablement, mon iris bleu se dépose sur le chirurgien de la mort. Pourquoi !?  
J'en sais foutrement rien. Parce qu'il attire. Parce qu'il a une aura attrayante. Parce que j'aime bien l'observer.  
Il tourne une page de l'énorme volume qu'il a sous les yeux et si Luffy s'accroche au bras du demi-bretteur, je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'en fous bien de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou dire.  
Je crois que je désir toujours autant ce noiraud et j'me dis que si j'arrive à le dégouter du vert _–ou du moins l'éloigner-, _il reviendra vers moi.  
J'aimerais le récupérer et en prime, j'aimerais faire enrager ce vert. Il se l'est approprié simplement parce qu'il me préféré, j'en suis persuadé.  
Et.., qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Pourquoi Law lève son regard de son bouquin et scrute les mouvements du Marimo _–ou de Luffy, en tout cas cette direction_-.  
Non, je dois me faire des idées. Il est certainement occupé de réfléchir et non pas occupé de surveiller l'algue sous-marine. …C'est impossible.

**_ Sanji, descend ! Ne reste pas seul là-haut.**

Détournant mon regard, j'observe Chopper qui m'appelle.  
Je lui fais un signe de la main en guise de réponse et attend un petit moment avant de descendre.  
Pendant une minute ou deux, je guette encore ce chirurgien et si les cris incessants d'Usopp se font entendre, je délaisse ma place pour rejoindre les troupes.  
Lentement les marches défilent sous mes pas et quand je me retrouve près de Brook et du docteur Chopper, je m'accoude à la rambarde et me rallume une cigarette.  
La journée est belle, ensoleillée et agitée. Et si je me débrouille bien, dans une semaine ou deux, le pseudo couple Zoro/Law ne sera plus !  
Le Marimo va regretter. Law va payer de m'avoir remplacé. …C'est à mon tour de m'amuser !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

A vos claviers mesdemoiselles _-messieurs-_ ! Je vous attends.  
Et si vous avez des suggestions, je vous écoute avec plaisir.

Sur ceux, passé une bonne semaine!

**L.**


	7. L'alcool Amoureux des sciences

**Bonjour !**

Heureuse nouvelle, j'ai combattu le mal qui m'habitait _[une grippe]_ et j'ai le plaisir de voir que cette fiction à déjà réunis plus de 2.000 views ! Je vous en remercie ! J'pensais pas qu'autant de personne irait jeter un petit coup d'œil ! :)

* * *

**Juste-moi: **_C'est à mon tour d'être bouche-bée. Alors, j'aimerais simplement te remercier! Pis, j'espère que tu continuerais d'aimer. Bisou _**  
**

**Monkey : **_Un câlin virtuel !_

**xKasatka**: _Bon retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^-^_

* * *

_**Rating**: _T -_quitte à choisir-.  
_

_**Résumé**: _Pour une fois, le titre parle mieux que moi.

_**Disclamer**: _Malgré ma tentative de kidnapping des trois sujets masculins, je n'ai toujours pas la garde de ces personnages.

* * *

**L'alcool Amoureux des sciences.  
**

* * *

Allongé, je ne bouge pas.  
Je ne dors pas non plus, je n'en n'ai pas envie.  
Pourtant, la nuit est encore là et j'ai profité d'un corps parfait. D'ailleurs ce corps parfait est toujours là. La tête sur mon torse.  
Il ne voulait pas. J'ai essayé de le persuadé en vain. Il s'est endormi. Je le garde contre moi.  
Généralement, on ne reste pas ensemble. Pas que ce chirurgien soit contre ou que je le sois, seulement, personne ne doit voir.  
Mes doigts bougent paresseusement dans les mèches ébènes et mon œil ne lâche pas ce visage endormit. …Il est craquant quand sa bouche vicieuse ne parle pas.  
Ma main continue de recouvrir sa tête toute entière et je nous recouvre convenablement de cette couette.  
On n'est pas dérangé. On ne le sera pas parce qu'on le voit à peine à mes côtés. En vrai, il est petit et menu. J'suis censé croire que je suis chanceux de connaitre cette chose…, et c'est le cas !

Les autres se sont couchés après nous et personne n'a remarqué sa présence.  
Il ne fait pas de bruit. Se cache contre moi _–sous le drap aussi_-. Et les cris de Luffy ne l'ont même pas réveillé.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne dors pas. Généralement, il me faut un minimum de cinq minutes pour trouver le sommeil et là, pas moyen.  
Mon iris reste coincé sur ce qui me touche. Sur ce qui est endormit sur moi.  
Ça m'énerve ! Je ne crois pas ce qu'on me dit généralement mais c'est vrai que ça m'intrigue.  
Le love-cook m'emmerde ! Cette tête noire est mystérieuse et calculatrice _–je le sais-_ mais est-ce que je veux réellement savoir ce qu'il pense de moi !?  
…Peut-être mais, on est bon ensemble ! Sur le plan sexe, on est hors catégorie alors pourquoi tout à coup, la curiosité se montre plus forte. …ça me soule.  
Je n'aurais pas dû entendre les paroles de ce blondinet hypocrite !

_**_ Zoro-ya~… **_

Pourquoi se réveiller maintenant !? Qu'il est chiant, reste-là et dort. Ne bouge pas.  
Ma main te garde contre moi puisque je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de bouger ou non et c'est là que je me rends compte d'une chose. …Son souffle frissonne.  
Je l'observe –_encore et sans doute un peu trop_- et remarque qu'il dort toujours.  
…Si on m'dit qu'il rêve de moi, je ne réponds plus de rien sur sa personne.  
Il gigote légèrement mais pas pour s'éloigner au contraire, il se rapproche davantage. Il change du tout au tout quand il dort.  
La nuit, je ne sais pas s'il me plait plus ou non. …Il est différent et nettement plus causant.

**_ Commence pas des trucs comme ça, Doc'.**

Il gémit ou il soupir !? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces sons qu'il me sort !?  
Mes doigts se crispent par sa faute sur son crâne et mon autre main s'empare de son dos.  
Il est tentant et inoffensif. Tentant mais j'ai envie de garder ça pour moi, c'est peut-être pour cette seule chose que je me tourne sur le côté –_l'embarquant avec moi_- et le cache à la vue de tous et de personne.  
C'est peut-être un petit con, prétentieux, arrogant et vicieux –_dans tous les sens du terme_- mais là, à cause de son côté mignon, je n'ai plus réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi.  
Ses doigts se crispent sur ma peau, son corps se resserre au mien et c'est à ce moment-là que le sommeil me rattrape.  
Je nous recouvre jusqu'à la tête et plonge dans la nuit. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, j'veux juste continuer à avoir chaud.

[…]

Sur le pont du bateau, tout semble calme, enfin je crois.  
J'ai terminé mon entrainement et si je m'approche sans le vouloir du chirurgien, je m'essuie aussi à l'aide d'une serviette chipé peu de temps avant.  
Ce que fait le capitaine des hearts !? Rien en particulier, il est près du mat et je crois qu'il se repose.  
M'asseyant à ses côtés, je délaisse la serviette autour de ma nuque et tente de le réveiller à l'aide de ma main.  
Ce matin, il s'est enfuit des dortoirs avant tout le monde et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu terminer ma nuit. Il faisait trop froid dans mon lit après sa disparition.  
Alors j'ai bien le droit de l'embêter, non !? Même si on peut m'apercevoir. J'en ai rien à foutre, j'veux juste l'entendre.

**_ Tes mains sont sales, Roronoa-ya~**

**_ La sueur ne va pas te tuer, si !? Tu serais douiller Doc' !?**

Si son regard se fait noir, un rictus se trace sur mes lèvres et au loin, je peux entendre le rire de mon capitaine. Ce qu'il fait !? Des conneries avec Usopp et Chopper surement.  
Alors, je ne m'en fais pas trop et continue de taquiner le chirurgien sous l'œil du cuistot qui vient d'apparaitre.  
J'aimerais l'emmerder et lui donner tort même si je sais que le Shichibukai est quelqu'un de malin et mystérieux.

**_ Tu as besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose !?**

**_ Non, tu me faisais seulement de la peine là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas enfermé dans ta caverne !?**

**_ Tu aurais voulu me rejoindre c'est ça !? …Dommage pour toi, je suis en pause.**

Son index vient distraitement taquiner mon kimono et si je m'en aperçois, je ne fais rien.  
Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait –_peut-être que son subconscient agit seul_- et parce que j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec lui –_et de lui répondre_- je ne me prive pas d'ébouriffer ses mèches.

**_ Tu n'as pas tort mais si j'veux te prends de force, je n'ai qu'à te prendre ici. **

**_ Tu es drôlement sur de toi, j'aime beaucoup Zoro-ya~ mais tu vas devoir te retenir, j'ai des choses à faire. Tu m'excuses. **

Il s'apprête déjà à me laisser mais, je le maintiens assis à l'aide de ma main sur son avant-bras.  
Je l'approche de moi, je scrute sa frimousse drôlement tentante et laisse mon rictus parcourir mon visage.

**_ Je sais que t'aimes donner des ordres mais tu sais aussi que je ne les suis jamais pas vrai !**

**_ Zoro ! …Viens nous aider !**

La voix de Luffy me vient et si je regarde une seconde ou deux dans sa direction, je laisse également échapper cet ébène.  
Retournant à ma première préoccupation, je rattrape mon « capitaine particulier » mais son regard a changé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Sérieusement, il est chiant quand il ne dort pas !  
Il devrait dormir toute la journée, ça me plairait assez.

**_ Vas-y. **

Sa main m'échappe et je le vois prendre la porte qui le conduit certainement dans son labo.  
Je fronce les sourcils de sa stupidité et juste avant de répondre au chapeau de paille, mon œil est attiré par un carnet noir.  
Law a certainement dû l'oublier avant de partir faire sa colère. J'te jure.

**_ Une querelle d'amoureux, Marimo !?**

**_ Je t'emmerde love-cook ou t'as vu ça. Retourne te cacher dans ta cuisine !**

On se fusille l'un l'autre et sans attendre sa réplique je m'éloigne et embarque avec moi le livre oublié du chirurgien. Je le lui rendrais plus tard.  
M'approchant de Luffy, je l'aide –_lui et les deux autres_- à remonter un poisson qui ressemble plus à un monstre des mers qu'autre chose.  
Lâchant mon essuie pour quelques minutes, je laisse les paroles de mes nakamas flotter dans les airs et une fois la prise remontée, des cris de joies se font entendre.  
Dans l'euphorie, je me joins à eux et j'oublie pendant un moment ma douche. Par contre, quand la saleté de cook revient à la charge et qu'on se bat, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire !  
Me dirigeant vers les douches et me désapant très vite, le livre que j'ai ramassé tout à l'heure tombe sur le carrelage froid et m'intrigue.  
Est-ce ce carnet ou le Doc' note tout ce qu'il fait !?  
Est-ce ce bouquin qui parle de ses expériences en cours !?

Le lorgnant, je shoote dedans et allume l'eau chaude.  
Je devrais sans doute le lui rendre mais…, une chose m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas bien quoi mais, je ne peux pas le lui rendre si facilement.  
Sous l'eau, mes muscles se détendent et mes pensées s'arrêtent.  
Enfin elles s'arrêtent vite fait parce que j'essaie toujours de savoir si je dois jeter un œil ou non.  
Je ne veux pas donner raison au blondinet qui nous sert de cuistot ! Hors de question.  
Et puis, pourquoi je l'écouterais !? …Il ne fait que m'emmerder. On est en perpétuel rivalité alors j'me dis qu'il aimerait bien que je lâche le Doc'.  
Il adorerait le récupérer, j'en suis certain. …Il veut m'le reprendre mais ça n'arrivera pas !  
On ne prend pas ce qui m'appartient.

… .

Luffy m'emmerde profondément !  
Pourquoi venir me chercher –_moi_- alors qu'à ces côtés il y a Brook et Usopp !? Il est drôlement soulant quand il s'y met et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Je dois retrouver un chirurgien bien à l'abri dans sa petite pièce close.  
Rah, je vais récupérer Chopper et ensuite, on ne me voit plus ! …Me levant et sortant de ma sieste, je me fais interpeler par mon capitaine _–encore-._  
Me dépêcher et puis quoi encore !? Le chassant d'un geste de la main, le chapeau de paille boude et ça me fait sourire. …Notre capitaine est le plus drôle qui soit.  
Contournant les outils trainant ici et là de Franky, je le laisse se débrouiller avec son bordel et me dirige vers l'arrière du bateau.  
Et très vite, je me retrouve devant la planche de bois recherchée.

Dans l'infirmerie de Chopper, deux médecins « s'amusent ».  
Je ne vois que ce mot pour les décrire parce qu'ils sont les seuls à trouver amusant le fait de mélanger des produits en tout genre.  
Enfin bref, je me glisse dans la pièce, referme la porte derrière-moi et les observe.  
Je ne pensais pas trouver Trafalgar ici.  
Ils ont l'air si sérieux. A la base, je suis venu ici pour récupérer Chopper mais là, j'oublie.  
Je me poste derrière le dos du chirurgien et frôle sa nuque de mon nez envieux. J'aime son odeur.  
C'est tellement con à dire que j'me déteste seul mais c'est vrai. …Son parfum est délicieux.  
Dans son dos, quelques-uns de mes doigts se faufilent à la base de son crâne et si je le sais frissonnant, il me repousse. …Pourquoi !? Je n'ai rien fait.  
Pis, c'est pas comme si le petit renne allait comprendre. Il est bien trop innocent pour ça.

**_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Zoro !?**

**_ Ça peut attendre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?**

**_ Eh bien, on essaie de synthétisé une molécule qui nous permettrait de peut-être trouver un nouveau remède s- !?**

**_ J'comprends rien, laisse tomber Chopper. …Et toi, tu l'aides !?**

Son regard métallique me fixe avec méchanceté et si je reste près de lui –_dans son dos_- il n'essaie pas de m'échapper de peur de paraitre suspect aux yeux de la boule de poil.  
Alors pour l'emmerder encore un peu, j'attrape son chapeau posé non loin de là et joue avec. Va-t-il répliquer ou non !?

**_ Oui. …Ne touche pas à ça. Tu devrais t'en aller.**

**_ Je ne dérange pas. N'est-ce pas Chopper !?**

Si je prends le renne comme témoin, l'ébène n'aime pas mais je m'en contrefous !  
J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je suis sur mon bateau après tout et on l'accueil de bonne grâce alors…, il devrait être plus reconnaissant.  
Me tournant vers mon médecin, j'attends sa réponse alors que Law essaie de m'échapper _–ou du moins, s'éloigner quelque peu-._

**_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais Zoro, je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Trafalgar. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça !? **

**_ Eh bien, généralement tu n'es pas du genre bavard. **

Je fronce les sourcils à sa réplique. Pas du genre bavard !? Ça veut dire quoi. …Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ermite ou un truc du genre !? N'importe quoi.  
Mais il est vrai que j'aime bien parler avec le Doc'. J'aime voir son visage se métamorphoser quand j'approche ou quand je lui dis des choses salaces.  
Le taquiner est devenu une véritable passion.

**_ Que veux-tu, on s'entend bien Law et moi, pas vrai Doc'. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.**

**_ Ne te méprends pas, bretteur.**

Levant mon regard vers le noiraud qui tient près de son visage un tube a essaie, j'ai envie de le maltraiter.  
…Et à cause de ses paroles, d'autres me viennent. Celle du love-cook et ça ne me plait pas.  
Contournant la table, je ne fais plus attention à mon nakamas et réussi à faire lâcher prise à l'épéiste.  
Le scrutant, je m'approche de lui _–et même s'il recule- _je réussis à le coincer.  
Il ne m'échappera pas et dans un coin de ma tête, j'espère que ses mots me plairont.

_**_Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai !?**_

_**_ Eloigne-toi, tu es trop près. …Roronoa-ya~…**_

Je souris du ton qu'il emploi et si Chopper n'était pas là, je l'aurais déjà embrassé.  
Par contre, il me frustre. Légèrement. Il n'a pas répondu et je doute de ses actes. Je doute de ce qu'il peut penser à mon égard même si j'suis pas du genre sentimental.

**_ En tout cas, tu peux compter parmi les rares amis de Zoro. **

M'approchant de l'oreille de Law, je lui susurre quelques mots et s'il est le seul à les entendre, je suis aussi le seul à entendre sa réplique qui ne me plait guère.

_**_ Tu as entendu « rares amis ».**_

_**_ Tu ne l'es pas. …Tu es mon expérience personnelle.**_

Pourquoi doit-il employé ce mot !? Pourquoi cette chose me donne envie de le frapper !  
Je ne peux pas le croire. Si vraiment, je fais partie de l'une de ses expériences, me laisserait-il m'approcher si facilement !? Me laisserait-il faire tout ce que je veux sur sa personne !?

**_ Seulement une expérience, hein. Est-ce que t'es sur de toi !? **

**_ Évidemment.**

Mon poing s'abat sur la table sans le vouloir. Sans y faire attention et je vais saisir Chopper.  
Il me répond si facilement que sans est déroutant.  
J'ai bien fait de garder son carnet en fin de compte. Si je suis son expérience, j'ai bien l'droit de voir ses annotations, non !? J'ai le droit de voir ce qu'il pense de mes « capacités ».  
M'éloignant de sa personne, je rejoins la sortie rapidement mais avant de franchir la porte, j'annonce le pourquoi de ma venue première ici. …Je l'aurais presque oublié !

**_ Au faite Chopper, Luffy veut te voir ! Il t'attend dans le salon.**

Il saute du tabouret pour me rejoindre et si je laisse mes prunelles lorgner une dernière fois le chirurgien de la mort, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.  
Lui aussi me fixe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend mais s'il croit que je vais revenir comme un bon chien-chien, il court ! J'ai une fierté et puis, il m'emmerde trop pour le moment.  
Même si son air suffisant me plait, il me fait royalement chier et j'suis pas sûr qu'il le sache !  
Claquant la porte une fois le médecin de l'équipage passé, je laisse Law à ses médocs et sur le chemin, le renne ne peut s'empêcher de discuter de tout et de rien.  
Enfin surtout de la motivation de Luffy à le voir. Le connaissant, c'est certainement pour une connerie. …Encore !

… .

**_ Je ne t'avais pas dit de partir.**

**_ J'vois pas pourquoi j'serais resté. **

L'observant en coin, il continue de feuilleté son livre et si je ne bouge pas de ce canapé rouge, je le vois aussi poser sa tête sur mon épaule.  
A quoi joue-t-il !? Il pense que j'ai oublié notre conversation ou quoi !?  
Il se sert de moi comme oreiller et si ça ne me dérange pas –_au contraire_-, ça m'emmerde également un peu. Pourquoi !? …Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas franc avec moi.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Doc' de malheur !?**

**_ Rien.**

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas le frapper, je fronce néanmoins les sourcils. …Il est chiant !  
C'est une vraie tête à claque ce mec.  
Soupirant longuement, j'enlève son chapeau de sa tête et s'il rechigne _–m'assène d'un regard noir_-, je le mets au défi de répliquer. …Si lui est têtu, moi aussi. Il est nettement mieux sans ce stupide truc fait en peau de dalmatien ! Et puis ce n'est pas poli d'être tête couverte à l'intérieur.  
Mon bras –_ainsi que ma main_- appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, vient à la rencontre de ses mèches ébène et si je les cajole, c'est contre ma volonté.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, je passerais à la vigie ce soir.**

Il est comme un chat. Si je l'approche de trop près il me fuit mais si je l'abandonne, il revient vers moi et cherche des caresses.  
Il est excitant ce foutu médecin. Excitant et parfait pour moi.  
En une seule phrase, il réussit à me duper et à me faire oublier les rancunes que j'ai contre lui. Est-il trop malin ou suis-je vraiment con !?  
En plus de ça, mes doigts qui parcourent l'orée de son visage sont une réponse muette qui me trahit inévitablement.  
Scrutant le mur face à moi, j'essaie de l'entendre ronronner même si cela n'arrivera jamais et trouve une occupation passive pour que le noiraud puisse rester là. …Bien en évidence à mes côtés si jamais le love-cook décide de débarquer à l'improviste.  
D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça avec le blondinet. Est-ce que j'me fais des films ou j'ai le droit de faire des suppositions !? …J'en sais rien, Law ne répond qu'en énigme.  
Et si j'aimerais devenir son obsession, c'est peut-être parce que pour ma part, il l'est un peu.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que t'es comme ça !?**

**_ …Pourquoi je ne le serais pas. **

**_ Enfoiré… . **

De là ou je suis, je le vois sourire. Pourquoi !? J'en sais rien et j'crois pas que j'veux savoir.  
Pis, j'comprends pas pourquoi il se colle davantage à moi alors que je sais parfaitement maintenant que tout n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie entre nous.  
J'veux dire, il n'est pas sérieux pas vrai !? Je ne l'étais pas non plus au début. …Du moins, la toute première fois mais ensuite…-  
Je ne lui cours pas après par hasard, plus maintenant.  
Ça devient un point inquiétant d'ailleurs parce que parfois, je le cherche sans m'en rendre compte.  
Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant.  
Trafalgar peut bien se vanter d'être le seul à me faire ressentir de la colère et de la joie en même temps.  
Il est si solitaire dans sa façon d'être et pourtant, quand il est dans mes bras il veut y rester.  
C'est un enfoiré ! Un putain de gros enfoiré et j- !?

**_ Tu penses trop. Arrête de bouger et laisse-moi lire en paix.**

Il m'a volé un baiser, tapoté mes sourcils froncés et sourit finement.  
Je le hais ! De quel droit se permet-il de me donner des ordres alors que…, bordel, c'est un enculé !  
Il vient se cacher un peu plus sur ma personne et si son foutu bouquin est toujours dans ses mains, j'ai bien envie de l'envoyer volé et de prendre ce chirurgien ici même seulement pour le punir de me tourmenter de la sorte.  
Soupirant fortement, je m'enfonce dans mon siège et surprend deux têtes au hublot face à moi.  
Deux manipulatrices qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent, j'ai bien sûr nommé Nami et Robin.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là !? …De l'espionnage !?  
Ma main enveloppe davantage la tête de mon docteur et si je ne bouge pas plus, j'aperçois aussi sans problèmes les deux femmes s'éloigner.  
Si jamais elles parlent, je les découpe en morceaux et si jamais elles viennent m'emmerder, je les découpe en morceaux.  
Enfin, en attendant, je profite de ce moment de calme. Du fait qu'il ne me fuit pas !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Je le trouve très calme ce chapitre, enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_A très vite, pis n'oubliez pas de dire si vous aimez ou pas! _

**L.**


	8. Amoureux de la bouteille

**Bonjour !**

**Il a été dur a écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

* * *

**Rating: **T+**  
**

**Pairing: **On garde les même et on recommence.

**Résumé: **Parfois, certaines choses tombe entre de mauvaises mains... .

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucunes compensations à les utiliser _-à part vos encouragements que j'apprécie énormément-_.

* * *

**_Juste-moi_: **Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que cette fois-ci encore, tu aimeras.

* * *

**Amoureux de la bouteille.**

_« Incompréhensible et complètement irrationnel. La réaction est inexplicable alors pourquoi la joie transparait !? C'est une question que je dois approfondir.  
Deuxième point, pourquoi le corps est plus sensible à certaines attentions !? Pourquoi réagit-il exagérément !? Et pourquoi cette chose est appréciée !? »_

Réécoutant mes propos, je stoppe la bande son et pose la tête sur mon bureau.  
J'ai quelques réponses à mes interrogations et ça ne me satisfait pas. Je n'aime pas parce que je ne sais pas comment les contrer –_si je le veux vraiment_-.  
Touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts, je scrute mon bureau vide de tout et rempli de rien.  
C'est énervant de tout connaitre et de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Frottant mes paupières, je me redresse légèrement et si je m'appuie dans le fond de ma chaise, je vois aussi la porte s'ouvrir.  
J'aperçois sans mal le capitaine de ce bateau et je ne m'étonne pas. Je le laisse venir sans rien demander et suis ses pas mouvementés.  
Qu'il est bruyant. …Il me donne mal à la tête.

**_ Traffy, j'te cherchais ! J'peux te poser une question !?**

**_ Ne te prive pas, Mugiwara-ya~**

Il se dépose sur la chaise qui traine non loin de moi et s'il sourit plus que de raison, j'attends patiemment.  
Il tripote ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je chasse sa main et s'il boude, il croise ses bras et m'observe.  
Qu'attend-il pour parler !? …Il est énervant lui aussi.

**_ Une fois qu'on s'ra sur cette île là-**

**_ Dressrosa.**

**_ Ouais eh bien, je vais devoir me séparer de mon équipage pas vrai !? Tu as plusieurs plans en tête, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ C'est exact, Mugiwara-ya~ et il faudra être prudent. Si on attire le regard de Don Flamingo trop tôt, ça deviendra très difficile.**

Il secoue la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation et penche son visage sur le côté.  
Je l'observe, essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive et son rire se fait entendre. Un petit rire mesquin et heureux. …Il est délirant.  
Il frotte énergiquement ses cheveux après ça et s'il vient à trottiner partout, une chose attire son regard _–mes précieux livres rangées par ordre alphabétique et par sujet-._  
Le surveillant ardemment, la porte se fait une nouvelle fois entendre et si je n'y prête pas attention, les pas qui arrivent son reconnaissable.

**_ Ah tient, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'es malade !?**

**_ Hn. De quoi parliez-vous !?**

**_ De notre prochaine escale. Hé regarde ça ! T'as déjà vu autant d'éprouvette sur une seule étagère ! Law, qu'est-ce que s'est !? Et ça !? …Est-ce que ça se mange !?**

Crispant mes doigts sur mon jeans, j'essaie de ne pas paraitre trop inquiet pour mes affaires.  
Luffy est une catastrophe ambulante généralement et si jamais il fait tomber un seul de mes trucs, je le dissèque !  
Qu'est-ce que le sabreur peut trouver d'attirant chez cet énergumène !?  
Ses doigts continuent de frôler mes affaires et si mon inquiétude grandi, j'essaie de paraitre le plus tranquille quand je lui réponds.

**_ Rien ne se mange alors ne touche pas.**

Je continue de le scruter et si son rire ne pressage jamais rien de bon _–surtout un rire aussi agaçant-,_ je ne peux empêcher une sueur froide de parcourir ma nuque.  
Toute mon attention est porté à ce chapeau de paille alors quand je vois un tube a essaie basculer, mon sang s'arrête. C'est un danger ambulant !  
Par contre, la chute ne se fait pas. Pas à cause de ma rapidité ou d'un procédés magique, simplement à cause d'une main qui ne m'appartient pas.

**_ Tu devrais t'éloigner Luffy avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. **

Roronoa a sauvé mon outil de travail ! Les deux continuent de parler alors que je soupir de soulagement.  
Puis leurs paroles deviennent plaisanterie et mon visage se crispent.  
Je m'écrase dans la chaise qui m'accueille et mes doigts n'apprécient pas le spectacle que mes prunelles observent.

**_ Dehors !**

C'est sans appel. Je veux les voir disparaitre de là ou voir le Mugiwara s'éloigner du bretteur, je ne sais pas.  
En vrai, depuis que Sanji-kun m'a informé de cette probable liaison qu'ils ont entretenue -_même si ça parait suspect_-, les voir ensemble me gêne. M'emmerde !? Me met mal à l'aise !?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils obéissent et ça me pince au niveau du cœur. Je ne comprends toujours pas les sensations que je ressens et c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant.  
La porte claque avec une voix bien particulière qui s'éloigne et si je soupir d'embêtement, je saisi également quand une main tapote le haut de mon crâne.

**_ Tu ne me remercie pas !?**

Penchant ma tête vers l'arrière et fixant celui qui me parle, un sourire railleur me dévisage et des doigts frôlent lentement ma mâchoire.  
Je chasse l'intruse et si je continue de froncer les sourcils, lui continue de s'approcher. Que me veut-il !? J'le pensais parti.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ J'pensais m'amuser un peu. Tu ne travailles pas là. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde, Doc' !?**

Mes voix intérieures me parlent. …Hum, il ne comprendrait pas, il est bien trop simple d'esprit.  
Ma tête toujours vers l'arrière _–occupé de le scruter_- je reçois ses lèvres le long de mon nez jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a !? Il n'est jamais si « doux » et mes questions s'accentuent. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi mes pensées se troubles à son arrivé !? …Je n'aime pas ça.  
Secouant mes idées, je me redresse et sort de ma chaise qui me tient prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Les bras croisés, je l'épie et si je le vois approché, je n'amorce aucun mouvement pour l'éloigner.  
Ses deux mains entourent mon visage –_sans doute bougon_- et si son œil me fixe plus que de raison, je reste là à l'observer comme un con.  
Il me fait faire des choses étranges. Des choses que je n'ai jamais faites avant. Des trucs qui ne me ressemblent pas en temps normal.

**_ Ne croit pas me connaitre, bretteur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux t'amuser ici !?**

**_ Tu es là, c'est suffisant. **

C'est pas normal, je ne sens plus mon cœur alors qu'il est parfaitement en place.  
Il ne peut pas disparaitre, je le sais. Je connais parfaitement l'anatomie humaine alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe !?  
Il m'embrasse, mes mains se posent sur son torse à moitié découvert et je profite sans doute de ça, pour effleurer cette cicatrice si attirante pour mes sens.  
Sa langue me titille et mes doigts accrochent son kimono pour prendre le dessus. Il me pousse contre mon bureau, s'immisce entre mes jambes et l'une de ses mains attrape ma nuque _–pour une meilleure prise sans doute-._  
J'aime l'embrasser. C'est un truc que j'ai découvert il y a un moment déjà mais au plus les jours passent au plus j'en veux.

**_ Pourquoi tu souris !?**

**_ Un Doc' qui rougit parce qu'il est embrassé c'est rare, non !?**

Mon poing part tout seul dans sa direction mais il est aussi arrêté avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.  
Enfoiré, il m'énerve avec ses anticipations !  
Souriant toujours, mes prunelles aciers l'inspectent alors que j'essaie d'extirper mon poignet de sa foutu prise.

**_ Lâche-moi, bretteur et les hallucinations sont signes de démence. Tu devrais consulter.**

**_ Eh bien vas-y, ausculte-moi. **

Il pose ma paume sur son pectoral et…, c'est un pervers. J'en suis sur maintenant.  
Ses yeux respirent le vice. Son sourire la luxure. Et son corps est empli de débauche. Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi mon corps réagit à ce genre de chose !?  
Tous les livres qui traitent ce sujet disent que c'est une réaction normale à un corps attiré. Mais…, qu'est-ce qui me plait tant chez lui !?  
Qu'est-ce qui me pousse vers ce sabreur à l'allure un peu gauche et au regard aguicheur !?

**_ Tu essaie d'me dire que ta position de soumis ne te dérange plus !? Alors, installe-toi sur la table.**

Sa main sur ma nuque attrape quelques-unes de mes mèches et s'il me tire vers l'arrière, mon visage se crispe de surprise.  
Sa violence va de pair avec son personnage je présume.

**_ Heureusement que tu as une belle petite gueule, Law. Pour la peine, je vais te punir gentiment.**

Si ma mâchoire se serre à ses paroles et mon regard le tue, je saisis de sa main descendu sur mon entrejambe.  
Son sourire carnassier ne quitte pas ses lèvres tout le long de son petit discours et s'il m'énerve, je rattrape bien vite sa main disparu à un endroit privé !  
Il resserre mon membre compressé entre ses doigts, mon jeans et mon sous-vêtement. Ma lèvre se mord sous la sensation ressenti mais impossible de le faire lâcher ! …Connard.  
Et alors que je me débats avec une main emmerdante, il vient m'embrasser sans ma permission.  
Je suis son baiser forcé. M'agrippe même à sa bouche maligne _–sous la contrainte- _et j'me rends compte _–un peu tard-_ de cette distraction.  
…Puisqu'il essaie de faire sauter le bouton de mon jeans encore fermement scellé.  
C'est violent mais tendre. …Presque bestial.  
Une bagarre s'instaure entre nous. Lui essaie de me déshabiller, moi j'essaie de rester convenable.  
Pendant de longues minutes, j'arrive à contrôler ses gestes mais quand une chose tombe de mon bureau _–et me distrait-_ il réussit à faire descendre ma braguette et en prime le haut de mon pantalon.

**_ ZORO !**

Le poussant vivement à ce cri venant du couloir, j'ai à peine le temps de prendre place derrière mon bureau que ma porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Luffy excité.

**_ Quoi !?**

**_ Vite, viens voir ! C'est extra !**

Il attrape le bretteur par le bras et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve seul. Seul et avec un problème de taille.  
Je me sens lâchement abandonné et très emmerdé. Observant la porte qui me prive du vert, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi me l'a-t-on prit si soudainement !?  
J'aurais dû verrouiller la porte comme toutes les autres fois.  
Soupirant, je constate aussi que le sabreur n'a pas eu l'air de se débattre outre-mesure. Il n'a même rien répliqué. …Comment le mugiwara peut-il le mener à la baguette si facilement !?  
Pourquoi obéit-il si docilement au chapeau de paille. …C'est frustrant. Il aurait au moins pu se débattre pour rester avec moi, non. …Rester et finir ce qu'on avait _-ce qu'il avait-_ commencé.  
Maintenant, j'me retrouve comme un con avec un jeans ouvert et un boxer encore déformé par les avances d'un sabreur indélicat.

… .

Toute l'après-midi, je suis resté enfermé dans ce bureau est personne ne m'a dérangé.  
J'ai pu terminer mon rapport sans souci et le silence a été plaisant.  
Le seul bémol qui me vient est que, j'ai sans doute été trop « seul ». Bougeant de ma chaise, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre un pont qui sera _–je l'espère_- plus actif.  
Je ne sais quelle heure il est mais quand j'aperçois un plateau sur le bas de ma porte j'me dis, que j'ai dû louper quelque chose.  
Attrapant le plateau, la nourriture se fait froide mais cette chose n'empêche pas le plat d'être appétissant. N'aurais-je pas entendu la porte se faire frapper !?  
M'avançant dans le couloir, je quitte la cale pour me rendre en cuisine –_je n'aurais qu'à réchauffer_- et sur le chemin, je ne crois personne.  
Est-il réellement si tard que ça !?

Arrivé au lieu voulu, je mange ce qu'on m'a gentiment fait et ne me fait plus d'illusion. Tous doivent dormir maintenant.  
Etais-je si concentré !? Si pris que je n'ai rien entendu !? …A y penser, cela ne m'étonne pas. Quand je suis sur mon bateau cela m'arrive très souvent alors.  
Je termine mon diner en moins d'une demi-heure ou alors quand j'entends du bruit à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas trop.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je dépose mon assiette dans levier –_ayant nettoyé le reste_- et rejoint le pont.  
La lumière s'éteint et si mes prunelles font le tour de la passerelle, j'aperçois une silhouette à même le sol. …Assis contre la coque.  
Roronoa est de garde !? Cette chose me fait plaisir –_étrangement_- pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'est vu.  
Il revient sur ses pieds, me tourne le dos et je ne sais pourquoi, je ne crois pas qu'il me veut ce soir.

J'aimerais lui poser directement la question mais une chose m'en empêche.  
Je voudrais également savoir ce qui l'a empêché de venir me rendre une petite visite mais, j'me dis que ça serait déplacé, non !?  
Marchant vers lui, je cherche une phrase, des mots anodin mais qui annoncerait ma présence.  
Généralement, ce bretteur vient vers moi sans se préoccuper plus que ça de ce que je peux penser mais là, il m'ignore.  
Il m'ignore alors qu'on a rien pu faire ce matin à cause d'un chapeau de paille et la journée entière à cause de moi. …Est-il du genre capricieux !? Non.  
Respirant l'embrun de la mer, mes lèvres s'activent d'elles-mêmes mais aucun son ne sort. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire !?  
Examinant son dos, mes mains enfoncées dans les poches, mes pensées cogitent.

**_ Il fait beau ce soir.**

J'ai conscience de la tristesse de ma phrase mais, je ne sais pas comment débuter la conversation.  
Je me rends compte à l'instant qu'il est le seul instigateur de nos échanges.  
Il est toujours le premier à m'interpeler. A m'approcher. Moi je ne fais que répondre à ses paroles.

**_ Nami a dit qu'une tempête se préparée. **

Je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas monsieur météo, je prends les journées comme elles viennent !  
Et puis sa réponse ne m'aide pas. J'ai beau être talentueux, lancer les conversations n'est pas mon fort.  
…Scrutant chaque recoin de ce bateau, je remonte légèrement mon col à cause d'un vent froid et l'observe. Ce vert n'est pas prompt à la discussion et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**_ … . Es-tu de garde cette nuit !?**

**_ Ouais et demain aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

Quand il se retourne mon visage doit paraitre bien inexpressif pour que sa voix soit aussi agressive.  
Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui lui permette d'être aussi belliqueux, si !? Non, mais s'il veut être seul, il y a d'autres manières de le demander.  
Pourtant j'aimerais savoir ce qui le pousse à me rejeter de la sorte. J'suis pas du genre encombrant ou quoique ce soit d'autre. …J'étais simplement venu pour…, parce que…, je ne sais pas bien.  
Parce qu'on ne sait pas croiser de la journée ou presque !?  
Parce que je l'ai aperçu et que mes pas m'ont amenés là !?

**_ Si tu veux que je parte, dit-le simplement. **

**_ Casse-toi.**

Je crée une bulle pour la défaire dans la seconde qui suit. Il est si impoli. Si barbare que ça m'énerve.  
Au lieu de le découper, je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne du pont.  
A-t-il un caractère lunatique ou est-il juste con !? Et s'il l'est, pourquoi ne pas dire ce qui l'embête !?  
Je ne comprends pas, je voulais simplement le regarder un peu. …Juste être à côté pour terminer de comprendre ses frissons qui me prennent.  
Passant la porte, j'entends un « bonne nuit » me provenir du capitaine au chapeau de paille et après ça, j'opte aussi pour prendre le lit et me reposer.  
Mon cœur picore, il ne fonctionne pas bien là. Il tourne au ralenti, comme si, quelque chose était coincé à l'intérieur.  
Ça fait pas mal mais presque. C'est douloureux mais pas comme quand on reçoit un coup. C'est douloureux comme quand une chose nous déplait.

Retirant mes vêtements en trop, je m'installe sous les draps et continue de réfléchir.  
Rien de mauvais ne s'est passé et j'ai beau analysé tous les éléments, je ne trouve rien. Peut-être s'est-il battu avec l'un de ses compagnons ou alors… .  
Ou alors, il n'a simplement pas envie de me voir. A dire vrai, ce n'est pas une obligation.  
Il vient dans mon bureau et m'emmerde quand il le souhaite _–j'en ai pris l'habitude_-, c'est peut-être ça, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'entendre.  
Pourtant les manies ne sont pas mauvaises en soi. Suis-je devenu gênant !? En a-t-il marre !?  
Passant une main sur mon visage, j'essaie d'oublier mais ce n'est pas facile. J'arrive pas à atténuer ce tourment au niveau de ma poitrine.  
J'me sens compressé. J'ai déjà ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant durant mon enfance mais je ne me rappelle plus des circonstances. …Là, je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ressens ça.  
Je sais juste que…, je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas me sentir mal de cette façon.

**_ …Il ne paie rien pour attendre.**

Mes mots effleurent mes lèvres et si je murmure, personne ne m'entend.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre ce genre de chose au sérieux mais ça m'emmerde. Franchement, de nous deux, je suis celui qui devrait être énervé.

**_ Zoro est de mauvaise humeur depuis cet après-midi, t'inquiète pas. **

Luffy ne dort pas !? Pourtant, sa voix était plus un chuchotement qu'autre chose, il y a quelques minutes.  
Comment peut-il savoir vers qui ma colère est dirigé !?  
…Hn, de mauvaise humeur donc. Pourquoi !?

**_ Et tu en connais la cause !?**

**_ C'est surement à cause de moi. …Bonne nuit, Traffy !**

Me tournant sur le côté et me couvrant de la couette, je réponds à peine à ce capitaine qui m'héberge.  
Un mal de crâne me vient et je n'ai plus envie de cogiter. Après tout, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un capitaine sache l'humeur de ces nakamas.  
Enfin, même si je me dis ce genre de chose, ça me touche. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant !? Pourquoi je ne connais pas le malaise qui se cache !?  
…Peut-être que plus rien ne paraitra d'ici demain. Peut-être que d'ici demain, je n'en voudrais plus au chapeau de paille de nous avoir interrompu.

[…]

**_ Tu devrais aller le chercher, Trafalgar-kun.**

Observant la brune qui vient de m'interloquer, je ne comprends pas.  
Apparu dans la cuisine à l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée des dires de toutes ses personnes dans la pièce.  
Et si je m'apprête à répondre, on me coupe la parole.

**_ Il doit encore être près du sous-marin. Dit-lui que son alcool l'attend !**

Pourquoi veulent-ils tous me donner des ordres !? Je n'obéis pas. Alors c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que je prends place autour de la table.  
Mes mains sous mon menton, on m'observe et si je sais à présent « qui je dois retrouver », je ne crois pas en avoir envie.  
Il m'évite clairement. Roronoa-ya~ ne veut pas me voir alors pourquoi devrais-je lui courir après !?  
Ce matin, quand je l'ai observé il a simplement grogné et changé de place.  
Ça m'a foutu un coup et je n'aime pas être pris pour un abruti.

**_ Trouver une autre personne pour ce genre de chose.**

**_ C'est qu'on est déjà tous occupés de manger et si on ne reste pas, Luffy va tout dévorer ! On ne peut pas se permettre de quitter notre place, Law. …Est-ce que tu comprends !?**

La navigatrice est une drôle de personne -_à un drôle de sourire_- et en même temps, je sais que ses mots sont vrais.  
Le chapeau de paille est un vrai goinfre et si on ne surveille pas en permanence notre assiette, on peut facilement mourir de faim.  
Attrapant la tasse qui m'est destiné, je bois une gorgée de café versé et observant avec attention cette rousse, je lui réponds.

**_ Je comprends, navigatrice-ya~ **

Me levant, je reprends la porte que j'ai passée récemment et m'avance vers le lieu indiqué.  
C'est vrai que j'aimerais lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais, cela ne serait-il pas montrer de l'attachement !?  
Me front se plisse, je réfléchis jusqu'au lieu indiqué et n'ose pas réellement ouvrir la porte.  
Ce matin, après m'être fait rejeter au déjeuner, je ne l'ai pas vu dans mon labo, ni même aux alentours. …Alors je commence sérieusement à douter.  
Appuyant sur la poignée, je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçois sans problème le bretteur assis contre le mur certainement froid.  
Dans un réflexe _–un geste non-prémédité-, _je me mords la lèvre et l'observe un instant. Pourquoi parait-il si pensif !? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, ils t'attendent pour manger.**

**_ Et pourquoi t'es là !? **

M'avançant dans la pièce, ma main se crispe sur mon Nodachi. Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a emmerdé alors pourquoi m'en veut-il !?  
Le scrutant, ses poings sont fermés –_tout comme son visage_-. …Peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement pas assez dormit.

**_ Parce qu'on m'a demandé de te ramener. **

**_ Tiens donc, tu obéis maintenant.**

Face à lui alors qu'il reste à même le sol, je me permets de passer une main dans ses cheveux éparpillés.  
Et si je frôle à peine ses mèches, ma main se fait chasser par une autre et frapper. Je n'aime pas ça.  
Je n'aime pas ça façon de faire à l'instant. Il est vraiment étrange et ma patience est rompue.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Roronoa-ya~ ?**

**_ J'espère que tu t'amuses au moins.**

Je fronce les sourcils, penche mon visage sur le côté et l'observe. De quoi parle-t-il !?  
Je ne comprends pas sa réplique, n'y même son regard noir. Puis il me répond d'une rapidité non-calculé comme si…, il avait répété cette scène des nombres incalculables de fois.  
Je suis simplement venu ici parce que…, parce qu'il n'était pas dans le paysage, pas parce qu'on me l'a demandé_ -même si c'est ce que je veux faire croire-._ …Avec quoi, je suis censé m'amuser !?  
Il est peut-être préoccupé.

**_ Je ne comprends pas. **

**_ Dégage d'ici et retourne à tes occupations.**

Je ne comprends réellement pas. Il a l'air remonté et je ne sais pourquoi.  
Est-ce en rapport avec Sanji-kun !? Je sais qu'ils se disputent souvent alors…, c'est peut-être le cas.  
Ou alors une autre chose le contrarie !? ...Peut-être que je dois le faire parler… .  
Depuis hier je ne le reconnais pas et ça façon de me repousser est étrange. Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi !? …Je ne lui ai rien fait.

**_ Une chose te tracasse, Roronoa-ya~ !? Si tu as besoin, je peux t'aider à- !?**

**_ Ne m'approche pas avec tes foutus drogues ! Alors c'est vrai, hein !?**

**_ Quoi donc !? Tu sais te montrer plus clair, d'habitude.**

**_ Depuis le début, tu me laisses faire simplement pour avoir des réponses à tes expériences. T'es un enfoiré, chirurgien de pacotille !**

Le laisser faire !? …Je subis plus que je ne laisse faire alors…, ses propos sont incohérents.  
Surtout que très souvent je me débats avec ses manières de barbares donc…, il se trompe. Et puis, pourquoi parler d'expérience !?  
Il n'en n'est plus une. Je suis moi-même au centre de mes recherches. J'essaie d'expliquer mes sentiments et mon comportement quand il est dans les environs alors…, il se trompe.  
Il n'est pas le nom de l'une de mes expériences -_ou juste au début_-.  
Pourtant et malgré ce que je peux penser, sa colère est entièrement tourné vers moi.

**_ Si ça t'embête je ne peux rien y faire mais sache que tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. Est-ce cette chose qui te tracasse depuis hier !? …Tu es stupide.**

Je me retrouve plaqué au mur sans comprendre.  
Je ne l'ai même pas vu se relever que je me retrouve adossé et bloqué dans la pièce.  
Sa main accrochée à mon sweat, l'autre tombe près de mon visage –_s'écrase plutôt_- et je ne sais quoi faire.  
Est-il énervé !? En colère !? Irrité !? Par quoi !? Pourquoi !?  
Je réponds simplement à ses questions et essaie de deviner ce qui le dérange. Est-ce un problème !?

**_ Je ne suis pas ton cobaye, Trafalgar ! C'était la même chose pour le cook, pas vrai !? Tu t'es servi de lui comme tu le fais avec moi !? T'aime tant que ça jouer avec les sentiments des autres !?**

Pourquoi me parle-t-il du cuisinier !? Il n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation, pas vrai !?  
J'veux dire…- C'est pas normal, ça me brûle à l'intérieur.  
Étrangement mes poings se serrent et mon regard s'assombrit.  
Ce genre de mot ne lui ressemble pas. …Jouer avec les sentiments !? C'est quoi un sentiment de toute façon !? C'est complexe…, c'est un état affectif en général.  
Alors, est-ce qu'il ressent une chose en particulier !? Des émotions passagères ou récurrentes !?  
A mon égard !? A l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre !? …Comme, Sanji par exemple !?  
Mes mains s'accrochent à son kimono et mes prunelles épient le visage fermé du vert.

**_ Je ne joue avec rien. Pourquoi tu me parles de Sanji !?**

**_ Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'suis pas ta chose ! J'suis pas un truc à épingler sur un tableau de chasse alors arrête de jouer les innocent maintenant. **

**_ Je ne joue pas avec toi.**

**_ Tu m'fais rire. Tu crois tellement à tes mensonges que tu te persuades tout seul. …On arrête. Dégage maintenant !**

Il relâche mon col tout en me repoussant vers l'arrière et si j'essaie de bloquer la porte à l'aide de mon Nodachi, j'y arrive pas. Ses paroles me bloquent.  
« _On arrête_ » c'est ce qu'il a dit. Alors on- …je, je n'ai plus le droit de l'approcher !?  
Pourquoi pense-t-il pouvoir me donner des ordres !? …Pis pourquoi j'ai mal !? J'aime pas cette conversation. Je la déteste.  
Frappant fortement la porte, je reste planté devant elle et m'appuie sur le mur en face.  
Je n'ai pas menti et maintenant je dois savoir ce qui le fait douter de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu lui dire !?  
Comment en est-il arrivé à cette conclusion !? Tout a changé du jour au lendemain sans que je ne comprenne rien ! …Il est con !  
On était bien. On s'est jamais pris la tête alors pourquoi maintenant !? Il est idiot. Il va regretter ses mots et- …oh. J'ai peut-être une réponse à son changement soudain.  
Il a sans doute récupérer le Mugiwara-ya~.  
Ça expliquerait le fait qu'ils soient si souvent ensemble, non !? C'est…, au final c'est lui qui s'est joué de moi et toutes ses attentions qu'il me portait n'été rien d'autre que des leurres.

Y'a un truc qui trébuche en moi. Je ne sais pas bien de quoi il s'agit mais ça brûle.  
Si encore, je connaissais les chefs d'accusations et les preuves qui les accompagnent mais rien ! Je n'ai aucun indice.  
Serrant durement mon sabre, je ne peux pas admettre cette chose. Il ne peut pas me dégager si facilement, si !? …Peut-être qu'on le peut après tout. En réalité, on ne me garde jamais très longtemps.  
Alors, j'utilise certainement très souvent les gens mais, la plupart du temps je ne leur fais aucun mal.  
Eux par contre, c'est une autre histoire. …C'est certainement pour ça que j'empêche cette chose qu'on appelle « sentiment » de m'atteindre même si là, c'est pénible.  
La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et si elle laisse passer le bretteur, il m'ignore et fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé.  
C'est blessant. Je veux qu'il me regarde encore. Je veux qu'il me porte attention.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ explique-toi !**

**_ Fait pas comme si ça t'emmerdait, tu veux. …Reste loin de moi.**

Sans dégainer, j'écrase mon arme sur son crâne. Ou est-ce que tout a dérapé !?  
J'étais simplement venu le ramener près de ses nakamas et là, il m'éloigne sans préavis.  
Il ne réagit même pas à mon coup porté. Il fait semblant de rien et reprend sa route. Il ne se retourne même pas, il avance et disparait après un couloir.  
Il est bête. …Il est idiot. J'ai besoin d'explication. J'en ai toujours besoin, pour n'importe quoi alors, il m'en doit. J'ai besoin de comprendre sa motivation.  
J'ai besoin d'étudier ses raisons ! J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qui dérange tant chez moi.  
C'est la première fois que ça me mange de l'intérieur. Qu'une autre personne me fait me sentir ainsi.  
Est-ce donc cette chose qu'on appelle communément une « peine de cœur » !?  
Comment cet organe peut-il être peiné !? Il ne nous serre qu'à vivre, à respirer. …Ou bien est-ce le système nerveux situé sur cet organe qui se retrouve chagriné !?

Dans l'un des bouquins, j'ai lu que le cœur entraine la tête. Est-ce que cela veut dire que le cœur est un état de conscience intelligente !?  
Serrant les poings, j'ai besoin d'en connaitre plus. Il faut que je sache ce qui m'entrave autant.  
Ce n'est définitivement pas comme le cuisinier. Lui, quand il m'a laissé, j'ai accepté sans rechigner -_j'ai même continué de jouer avec lui_-.  
Là, j'ai envie de me battre pour le garder.  
Je veux être le centre d'attention de ce bretteur qui m'ignore à présent.  
J'ai besoin de retrouver mon labo. Besoin d'éplucher chaque livre sur le sujet même si dans ma collection, je n'ai que très peu d'ouvrage qui traite ce genre de sujet.  
Peut-être devrais-je emprunter à Chopper. Il est plus apte à garder ce genre de chose, non !?  
Il faut que je sache dans les moindres détails ce qui se passe. Et il faut que je comprenne pourquoi cette chose qui s'apparente à de la jalousie me gagne.  
Je ne suis pas tenace. Généralement, je ne suis pas du genre têtu mais je l'ai trouvé et…, il s'est calmer mes angoisses. Je dois déchiffrer ses agissements !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je crois être à un tournant de cette histoire et j'espère ne pas le rater. Sinon..., je m'en voudrais énormément.  
Ensuite, sondage.

**Êtes-vous pour ou contre, le fait d'introduire des pages **_-des extraits-_** du journal de Law.T !?**

**Oui.**

**Non.**

**Peu importe.**

Je vous laisse réfléchir et me donner vos avis que je prendrais en considération.

**L.**


End file.
